


«Пустошь»

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Бэкхён устраивается на работу в дом для престарелых, именуемый «Пустошью». Там он знакомится с Пак Чанёлем, «Странным Чаном», как его привык называть весь персонал. Пожилой мужчина и медбрат оказываются Соулмейтами.Кто сказал, что невозможно попасть в прошлое, чтобы изменить настоящее?





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Объяснение для тех, кто не в курсе вселенной Соулмейтов:
> 
> В этой работе Соулмейты — «родственные души», имеющие с рождения одинаковую метку на теле, «ангельский поцелуй», которая проявляется, когда люди находят и касаются друг друга.  
> В данной истории, если Соулмейтами оказываются представители сильного пола, то один из них наделён способностью к деторождению. Обычно такие Соулмейты-парни отличаются хрупкой комплекцией, невысоким ростом, слабыми выносливостью и сопротивляемостью к различным заболеваниям.  
> __________  
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

 

**Говорят, это невозможно,  
Но они забыли о Чёрной Дыре, что высоко в небе.  
Вчерашний день — ничто,  
И у меня есть полжизни, чтобы его переписать,  
Пока я лечу в будущее.  
Я дам науке прорваться вперёд,  
И это будет последним излечением,  
Ведь я намереваюсь стереть прошлое.  
С помощью энергии  
Умирающей звезды,  
Я найду тебя,  
Где бы ты ни был  
И в каком бы времени ни находился.  
  
(Starset — The Future is Now) **

  
  
Людям стоит думать настоящим. Если как-то нарушить баланс, смешивая его с прошлым или будущим, предсказывая судьбы или же постоянно возвращаясь в прошлое, коря себя за свои ошибки, то можно нанести вред не только себе, но и окружающему миру. Научиться наслаждаться настоящим моментом жизни, отпуская призраки прошлого и размытые фантомы будущего, — вот о чем должен заботиться человек. Настоящее не может пугать, слишком кратковременно это мгновение. Распахнутый, устремленный вперед взор и счастливая улыбка на губах. Без страха и полный светлых надежд. Вот такой он и есть, Бён Бэкхён.  
  
Дуновение свежего ветерка колышет тёмно-русые волосы юноши, крутящего педали туристического велосипеда с ярко-оранжевой рамой. Он жмурится от слепящего солнца и продолжает упорно ехать вперёд по небольшому подъёму. Впереди уже заметны крыши и корпус светлых построек сквозь раскидистые зелёные ивы.  
  
Парень останавливается возле кирпичного забора и встаёт с велосипеда, подвозя его к широким металлическим двустворчатым воротам. Он здоровается с охраной и называет своё имя, после чего створки ворот раскрываются. Впереди, возле входа в главную постройку, молодой человек замечает велопарковку. Он снимает с велосипеда увесистые сумки. В момент, когда щелкает последняя застёжка прикрепленного к багажнику рюкзака, к парню подходит худенькая девушка в белом халате поверх бежевого платья, подчёркивающего её стройность.  
  
— Вы Бён Бэкхён, наш новый медбрат? — интересуется она, выражая своё приветствие тёплой улыбкой.  
  
Юноша опускает рюкзак на землю к остальной поклаже, вытирает пот рукавом олимпийки и кивает, здороваясь с молодой особой.  
  
— Я Ким Суён, одна из сиделок этого дома для престарелых. Мне было велено Вас встретить и ввести в курс дела.  
  
Бэкхён повторно здоровается с девушкой, продевает сквозь колесо и стойки велопарковки трос, закрепляет его на замке и поднимает пару рюкзаков. Суён помогает ему донести до его комнаты более лёгкую поклажу и даёт время распаковать вещи и устроиться, оставляя юношу одного.  
  
Когда дверь закрывается за девушкой, парень присаживается на постель и судорожно глубоко вздыхает. Всегда волнительно оказываться в новой, незнакомой среде. Бэкхён переводит дыхание, подходит к окну и отодвигает шторку, глядя со второго этажа левого корпуса на расстилающийся вид небольшого парка, где в этот момент гуляет несколько пенсионеров с персоналом. Парень не смеет сдержать улыбки, заметив одну старушку в соломенной шляпе, которая «читает», при этом держа книгу вверх тормашками.  
  
Дом для престарелых со странным, на взгляд Бэкхёна, названием «Пустошь» располагается на небольшой возвышенности в провинции Кёнгидо недалеко от Сеула, где родился и закончил университет этот парень. Это достаточно крупное учреждение, в котором проживает около трехсот пожилых людей и более сотни человек персонала: врачи, сиделки, медсёстры, повара, охрана, уборщики и тренеры. Бэкхёну повезло найти работу в «Пустоши», этот дом для престарелых в почёте, да и зарплата хорошая. Благодаря отличным рекомендациям юношу приняли с распростёртыми объятиями, дав положительный ответ на следующий день, когда получили по факсу все необходимые документы для приёма на работу.  
  
Бэкхён был сильно привязан к своим дедушкам и бабушкам. Он часто навещал их, помогал по хозяйству, оставался на все каникулы. Наверное, по этой причине он и решился стать медбратом в доме для престарелых, ухаживать и заботиться о тех, о ком люди совершенно забывают с приходом старости.  
  
Замечтавшись, Бён вздрагивает от стука в дверь. Возвращается Суён и отдаёт парню тонкую папку с расписанием всех мероприятий, часов приёма еды и списком людей, к которым пристроили медбрата. В нём оказывается семнадцать имён. Не так много для «свежей крови» в персонале дома престарелых. Может, дело в том, что юноша замужний? Поэтому ему по статусу не положено много работы. Встречающая его девушка уже имела свой ярко выраженный «ангельский поцелуй» на шее. Следовательно она встретила своего Соулмейта. Повезло. Наверное, по этой причине Суён была с первой минуты знакомства столь приветливой. У Бэкхёна тоже была, как и у всех, своя метка, на ключице в виде знака бесконечности с четырьмя точками. Но она была не яркой, а тусклой и еле заметной. Парень до сих пор не встретил свою вторую половинку, хотя Бён уже связал себя узами брака. От многих людей удача отворачивается и им не удаётся найти своего Соулмейта. Суён своим вскользь невинным вопросом о наличии детей заставляет Бэкхёна понуро опустить голову.  
  
— Нет, пока нет.  
  
Ему с трудом даются эти слова. Парень с печалью поглядывает на своё обручальное кольцо. Год назад они с Сехуном обручились, но у них до сих пор так и не получилось завести детей. Может, всё дело в том, что парень не его Соулмейт? Поэтому им так трудно зачать ребёнка?  
  
Его муж хороший, добрый, понятливый, бережно относится к Бэкхёну и любит, но этого мало молодому человеку. Бён чувствует себя эгоистом, раз его не устраивают, считайте, идеальные отношения с Сехуном. Такое не каждому дано. Но чего-то не хватает. Всё больше он задумывается над тем: любовь ли он испытывает к мужу или это просто привязанность из-за долгих совместно проведённых лет?  
  
С О Сехуном они познакомились во время практики Бёна в одной из больниц Сеула. Сейчас Сехун работает в клинике города, а Бэкхён нашёл работу в «Пустоши». Они семейная пара, которая временно разбежалась из-за работы по разным городам.  
  
Бён понимал с самого начала, что из-за сильной нагруженности на работе они вряд ли смогут часто видеться, поэтому мечтал о ребёнке с самого медового месяца. Если бы Бэкхён сидел с малышом дома, в их двухкомнатной квартире в Сеуле, то смог бы чаще видеть мужа, чем пребывая на рабочем месте. Вчера они распрощались на целую неделю. По привычке Сехун клюнул в щёку поцелуем и пожелал удачи, собираясь на работу.  
  
Муж Бэкхёна нравился и до сих пор нравится многим, но повезло именно Бёну. Их дружеские отношения изменила одна ночь, когда пьяные парни разоткровенничались, жалуясь на отсутствие личной жизни, после чего приятель, будучи не в состоянии покинуть квартиру, заночевал у Бёна. Проснулся Бэкхён от настойчивых поцелуев и чужих рук, пробравшихся под пижаму и мнущих его соски. Бён тогда практически не оказал сопротивления — трудно, когда давно хотелось секса, а его удел — дрочка на парней с экрана ноутбука. Он смиренно лежал на простыни, отдаваясь уверенной ласке. Утром их ждал долгий и неприятный разговор, после которого они начали официально встречаться. Бэкхён всё чаще задумывается о том, что они с самого начала встречались и строили отношения по принуждению со стороны родственников О: переспал — неси ответственность. Сехун хороший малый и не мог по-свински обойтись с другом, поэтому и поступил, как его учили с самого детства: слабых и ранимых нужно защищать, любить и заботиться о них. Порой он перегибает палку, отчего Бэкхён бесится. Да, он из тех, кто способен зачать ребёнка в их паре с Соулмейтом, приравненный к женскому полу из-за этой особенности, но парень, сильный и самостоятельный, способный сам за себя постоять, нести ответственность за свои поступки и таскать тяжести. Сехун слишком взял его в оборот и не даёт и шагу ступить без «А ты сможешь? ..».  
  
Бэкхёну двадцать шесть, он замужний парень, имеет работу и незаурядную внешность, на которую ведутся многие, но он верен супругу. Даже если они — не Соулмейты, и если Сехун решит ему изменить с кем-то другим. Бён боится, что О сможет найти своего Соулмейта и уйти к нему, оставив Бэкхёна один на один со своим внутренним одиночеством. Наверное, чтобы быть хотя бы кому-то нужным, парень и устроился на работу в «Пустошь».  
  
После небольшой экскурсии по корпусам дома для престарелых, организованного той же сиделкой, Бён отправляется к первому своему «пожилому другу». Он в первые же минуты знакомства располагает к себе, поэтому без особого труда находит общий язык со стариком. Далее по плану идёт госпожа Кван, которой оказывается именно та чудаковатая старушка, которую Бэкхён увидел в парке из окна своей комнаты. Он считает её достаточно яркой и необычной дамой пожилого возраста, пока не стучится в комнату очередного одинокого пенсионера.  
  
Бэкхён уже наслышан о нём. «Странный Чан». Предположительно девяносто один год. Паспорт утерян. Этот слишком резвый для своего возраста старичок сам постучался в двери «Пустоши» полгода назад. Он постоянно путался, рассказывая о себе, нёс сущую околесицу о людях, живущих на Марсе, и другой цивилизации, летающих утках и самопишущих печатных машинках. А ещё понабрался у подростков молодёжного сленга и слишком продвинут в области видеоигр и навороченной техники. С ним никогда не скучно, но работать со «Странным Чаном» персонал постоянно отказывался, поэтому молодому работнику перепал этот пенсионер.  
  
— Здравствуйте, господин Пак Чанёль.  
  
Юноша одаривает сидящего на кресле-качалке возле окна старичка дежурной улыбкой и проходит в комнату. Отчего-то ему не по себе. Пленён волнением по непонятной причине. Ещё и его «ангельский поцелуй» зудит и чешется, что бывает крайне редко, в основном весной. Бэкхён представляется пожилому человеку и старается завязать разговор, интересуясь о том, как прошёл у Чанёля сегодняшний день.  
  
Как и рассказывали Бёну о старичке, тот тут же, яро жестикулируя, начинает свою историю об ужасном питании и как он поссорился с поварихой, которая почему-то отказала ему в просьбе тайком заказать его любимую пиццу с четырьмя видами сыра.  
  
Сквозь многочисленные морщинки Бэкхён замечает достаточно правильные и красивые черты лица. Наверное, молодым господин Пак выглядел превосходно: статный, высокий, с большими, живыми глазами и, вне всяких сомнений, широкой, добродушной белозубой улыбкой. Закрадывается в душу вопрос: почему мужчина одинок? Ведь такой должен был многим нравиться? Отчего сейчас он всеми покинутый попал в дом для престарелых? Где все родные и близкие? Сам медбрат помнит, как же радовались его визиту бабушка с дедушкой, когда они ещё были живы, как часто звонили и спрашивали, когда у Бэкхёна появится свободное время вновь их навестить. Старые люди — самые одинокие. Им, как и детям, необходимы внимание и любовь. Без них они умирают раньше времени, погружаясь сами в себя в попытке отыскать диалог со своим внутренним Я.  
  
Бён интересуется у мужчины о его Соулмейте, отчего на мгновение Чанёль замолкает. Похоже, медбрат затронул грустную тему судя по наполненному тёмным одиночеством взгляду.  
  
— Я его не встретил. Удача обошла меня стороной, — сцепляет руки в замок Пак, смотрит на выступающие сиреневые вены и сипло выдыхает. То, что он втягивает в рот и прикусывает губу означает одно — мужчине неприятно и больно вспоминать. Бён думает, что трудно прожить жизнь, так и не встретив хотя бы того, кто бы захотел провести её рука об руку, подарив любовь и восторженные улыбки.  
  
— Мне тоже не повезло. Я до сих пор одинок, — Бэкхён отвечает откровенностью на откровенность. — Мой символ с каждым годом тускнеет и вскоре совсем исчезнет, что означает одно — в моей родственной душе тухнет жизнь: он стар или смертельно болен.  
  
Пожилой человек подаётся вперёд и берёт юношу за руку, чтобы поддержать, сказать, что не всегда Соулмейт — лучший выбор, но резко разжимает пальцы. Пак вдруг начинает задыхаться и хватается за горло, хрипя и пытаясь глотнуть спасительный воздух. Грудь жжет огнём. Бэкхён хочет помочь мужчине, позвать врача, положив руку на дряблую кожу ладони Чанёля, но вскрикивает сам от внезапной колкой боли после первого телесного контакта. Он разрывает свою рубашку и замечает, как проявляется его метка, становясь ярко-оранжевой с коричневой обводкой вокруг рисунка. Это означает только одно…  
  
— Ты… Ты… — руки старика сжимают сильнее подлокотники кресла. Его мутные глаза хаотично мечутся от ключицы к перекошенному от не меньшего ошеломления лицу медбрата.  
  
Бён и Пак смотрят друг на друга и осознают, в чём причина, которая вызвала столь бурные реакции их организмов, заставив проявиться «ангельский поцелуй» — Соулмейты. Они чёртовы Соулмейты!  
  
— Нет, нет, — мотает головой Бэкхён, прижимая ладонь к пылающей метке, и поспешно выбегает из комнаты, хлопая напоследок дверью.  
  
Чанёль смотрит стеклянным взглядом на голую белую дверь, сердце ноет от боли — он не сможет дать Бэкхёну того, чего тот достоин. Уже никогда не сможет. Откашлявшись, он хрипло выдыхает:  
  
— Бэкхён-а, почему именно сейчас я нашёл тебя? Где ты был восемь лет назад? ..  
  
Бён не обращает внимание на обеспокоенный голос Суён, измеряющей давление у одного старичка в холле, стремительно направляясь в свой скромный уголок, где он сможет дать выход своим эмоциям. Он падает на свою кровать и зарывается лицом в подушку. Юноша пытается закричать от несправедливости, которую подготовила ему судьба, но издает только жалкие тихие всхлипы.  
  
В этот момент Бэкхён ощущает себя задушенным дважды: обручальным кольцом на пальце и горящей пульсирующей болью меткой на ключице. Ему двадцать шесть и его жизнь рухнула в одну проклятую секунду настоящего, которого он испугался впервые в жизни. Пак Чанёль, предположительно девяносто один год, оказался его Соулмейтом, его родственной душой. Хуже уже ничего не могло с ним случится.  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
Тем, что даровано людям свыше, нужно пользоваться с умом. Чанёль усвоил это, наверное, лучше многих. Страшно смотреть на своего Соулмейта и понимать, что променял свои молодые годы на абсолютно ненужные вещи. Каким же он был идиотом!  
  
Глядя на Чанёля сейчас, никто бы не смел предположить, что этому старику всего тридцать один год. Как так получилось, что старение настигло Чанёля быстрее, чем его счастливая жизнь с Соулмейтом?  
  
У парня была непростая и необычная жизнь, которую все люди прожигают одинаково, читая комиксы и мечтая о чем-то подобном: быть крутым чуваком в костюме супергероя и иметь рядом сексуального и остроумного партнёра. В двадцать три года у Пака появился шанс изменить свою жизнь. Чанёль думал неоднократно о том, чтобы вернуться в прошлое, чтобы предотвратить свое падение с мотоцикла, но у него была только одна попытка — каждая его вылазка в прошлое или настоящее отнимала годы жизни, с каждым прыжком всё больше. Сейчас на кону были двадцать лет. Если бы он вернулся в прошлое, не смог убедить себя забыть Дару и пропустить вечеринку, при этом оставаясь незамеченным для молодого Пака, то он бы уже не вернулся обратно, застряв в спирали времени между измерениями. Он мог, хотя это было рискованно, но чего-то выжидал. И сейчас Чанёль понимает, чего именно он ждал. Словно кто-то Сверху давал ему шанс — он встретил своего Соулмейта.  
  
Пак корит себя за то, что открытие своих необычных возможностей лишило его разума. Его дар стал его проклятием. Он открыл Ящик Пандоры, пробудив катастрофу, приведшую его к тому состоянию, в котором он находился. Наивный двадцатипятилетний парень не знал, что ему делать, когда время замерло на мгновение, превратив мир вокруг в неподвижную трехмерную картину. Тогда он вынырнул спустя два года из комы, в которую впал после своей лихой езды на мотоцикле, желая повыпендриваться перед Дарой. Сколько глупостей он натворил — ему стыдно вспоминать. Тогда Чанёль не знал, что тратит свою энергию понапрасну. Он мечтал совсем о другом: слава, признание девушки, в которую он был влюблен, восхищение друзей, родительская гордость за него, что он чего-то достиг в жизни, богатство и слава. Он смог получить всего сполна.  
  
Тогда парень не знал, чем может обернуться столь частое использование сверхспособности. Конечно, имея горячую кровь, молодой человек экспериментировал, начиная с краж ювелирных магазинов и заканчивая крупными банками. Он был объявлен в розыск. Пришлось забыть о карьере маркетолога. Куда веселее и интереснее находиться в постоянном раже от своих смелых выходок. Благо лица под маской мастера Йоды никто не видел, поэтому не так просто было отыскать способного останавливать время и прыгать в пространстве преступника. Но и находить время геройствам Чанёль тоже смог.  
  
Сначала он открыл только дар контроля над временем, но после смог намного больше — перемещаться во времени. Тогда он ощущал себя маленьким мальчишкой, побывавшим в парке аттракционов. Где ещё можно было посмотреть на города будущего, затусить с людьми на Марсе и побывать на боксе роботов? Он побывал в средневековье, нашептал во сне Бору о строении Солнечной системы и смог воочию увидеть Моа, «прекрасный осенний лист», гейшу, о которой рассказывала ему бабушка. И свершилось то, чего больше всего ждал Чанёль: наконец неприступная Дара стала его девушкой. Но это счастье недолго длилось. Дело было вовсе не в деньгах и дорогих подарках, которыми он постоянно осыпал её, а в том, что Пак начал меняться. Он увядал, с каждым днём его кожа всё сильнее покрывалась пигментными пятнами и морщинами. Он прогнал девушку, поссорился с родителями, впал в депрессию и не выходил из квартиры почти неделю. Когда он вышел на улицу за очередной порцией выпивки и курева, то уже не вернулся назад в свой роскошный особняк.  
  
Чанёль не помнит, как оказался после в «Пустоши», но не может забыть того, сколько боли причинил тем, кто по-настоящему любил его, не обращая внимания на его внезапное богатство. Скорее всего, его уже ищут, но никому из полицейских не придёт в голову искать старика, который уже и передвигаться без трости не может.  
  
Так он и заплатил своими часами жизни за игры со временем.  
  
Теперь у него только одна мечта — Бэкхён. Но сможет ли он вновь поймать удачу за хвост и изменить ход его истории?  
  
Бэкхён, очаровательный медбрат, понравился Чанёлю сразу, как только вошёл в его комнату. Открытый и добрый. В нём нет лукавства и можно читать его как открытую книгу. Все его эмоции написаны на лице. В момент, когда Пак дотронулся и осознал, что они Соулмейты, парень понял, чего лишился из-за своей безбашенности. Он мог быть счастлив, дурачиться со своей родной душой, выйти замуж, быть прекрасным семьянином и отцом пары ребятишек, но он всё спустил это в сточные воды ради понтов и желания покорить сердце той, которая рано или поздно нашла бы своего Соулмейта, если, конечно, не оказалась «бракованной».  
  
Паку трудно смириться с хитросплетениями судьбы. Но есть шанс всё исправить. У Чанёля есть ещё одна единственная попытка совершить прыжок во времени. Большего его организм просто не выдержит. Поэтому он решается на эту рискованную авантюру. На что не пойдешь ради простого шанса, попытки всё исправить. Он знает наверняка, в какой отрезок своей жизни хотел отправиться: восемь лет назад, семнадцатое апреля, вечеринка у Чунмёна, где он сел на злополучный мотоцикл. Он сжимает кулаки и прикусывает до крови нижнюю губу, закрывая глаза и ощущая, как его тело трясёт во время прыжка. Давно он не путешествовал во времени. Пак понимает, что после прыжка ему придётся тяжело восстанавливаться: все не обойдется простой тошнотой и легким головокружением, как это было в первые десятки раз. Но игра стоит свеч.  
  
Если все обстоятельства против, то нужно быть против них. И Чанёль попытается изменить своё настоящее.  
  
Вскоре вся «Пустошь» стоит на ногах. Пропал тот, кто столь же внезапно стал одним из постояльцев дома для престарелых, — «Странный Чан».  
  
— Ей богу, как в воздухе испарился, — хватается за голову медсестра, спеша к директору, чтобы объявили пиковую группу для поисков чудаковатого старичка. С одной стороны, им приходила кругленькая сумма денег на счет за уход за Паком, с другой, тот был просто хорошим человеком.  
  
Девушке невдомёк, как правдивы были её слова.

**Говорят, это невозможно,  
Но они забыли о Чёрной Дыре, что высоко в небе.  
Вчерашний день — ничто,  
И у меня есть полжизни, чтобы его переписать,  
Пока я лечу в будущее.  
Я дам науке прорваться вперёд,  
И это будет последним излечением,  
Ведь я намереваюсь стереть прошлое.  
С помощью энергии  
Умирающей звезды,  
Я найду тебя,  
Где бы ты ни был  
И в каком бы времени ни находился.  
  
(Starset — The Future is Now) **

  
  
Людям стоит думать настоящим. Если как-то нарушить баланс, смешивая его с прошлым или будущим, предсказывая судьбы или же постоянно возвращаясь в прошлое, коря себя за свои ошибки, то можно нанести вред не только себе, но и окружающему миру. Научиться наслаждаться настоящим моментом жизни, отпуская призраки прошлого и размытые фантомы будущего, — вот о чем должен заботиться человек. Настоящее не может пугать, слишком кратковременно это мгновение. Распахнутый, устремленный вперед взор и счастливая улыбка на губах. Без страха и полный светлых надежд. Вот такой он и есть, Бён Бэкхён.  
  
Дуновение свежего ветерка колышет тёмно-русые волосы юноши, крутящего педали туристического велосипеда с ярко-оранжевой рамой. Он жмурится от слепящего солнца и продолжает упорно ехать вперёд по небольшому подъёму. Впереди уже заметны крыши и корпус светлых построек сквозь раскидистые зелёные ивы.  
  
Парень останавливается возле кирпичного забора и встаёт с велосипеда, подвозя его к широким металлическим двустворчатым воротам. Он здоровается с охраной и называет своё имя, после чего створки ворот раскрываются. Впереди, возле входа в главную постройку, молодой человек замечает велопарковку. Он снимает с велосипеда увесистые сумки. В момент, когда щелкает последняя застёжка прикрепленного к багажнику рюкзака, к парню подходит худенькая девушка в белом халате поверх бежевого платья, подчёркивающего её стройность.  
  
— Вы Бён Бэкхён, наш новый медбрат? — интересуется она, выражая своё приветствие тёплой улыбкой.  
  
Юноша опускает рюкзак на землю к остальной поклаже, вытирает пот рукавом олимпийки и кивает, здороваясь с молодой особой.  
  
— Я Ким Суён, одна из сиделок этого дома для престарелых. Мне было велено Вас встретить и ввести в курс дела.  
  
Бэкхён повторно здоровается с девушкой, продевает сквозь колесо и стойки велопарковки трос, закрепляет его на замке и поднимает пару рюкзаков. Суён помогает ему донести до его комнаты более лёгкую поклажу и даёт время распаковать вещи и устроиться, оставляя юношу одного.  
  
Когда дверь закрывается за девушкой, парень присаживается на постель и судорожно глубоко вздыхает. Всегда волнительно оказываться в новой, незнакомой среде. Бэкхён переводит дыхание, подходит к окну и отодвигает шторку, глядя со второго этажа левого корпуса на расстилающийся вид небольшого парка, где в этот момент гуляет несколько пенсионеров с персоналом. Парень не смеет сдержать улыбки, заметив одну старушку в соломенной шляпе, которая «читает», при этом держа книгу вверх тормашками.  
  
Дом для престарелых со странным, на взгляд Бэкхёна, названием «Пустошь» располагается на небольшой возвышенности в провинции Кёнгидо недалеко от Сеула, где родился и закончил университет этот парень. Это достаточно крупное учреждение, в котором проживает около трехсот пожилых людей и более сотни человек персонала: врачи, сиделки, медсёстры, повара, охрана, уборщики и тренеры. Бэкхёну повезло найти работу в «Пустоши», этот дом для престарелых в почёте, да и зарплата хорошая. Благодаря отличным рекомендациям юношу приняли с распростёртыми объятиями, дав положительный ответ на следующий день, когда получили по факсу все необходимые документы для приёма на работу.  
  
Бэкхён был сильно привязан к своим дедушкам и бабушкам. Он часто навещал их, помогал по хозяйству, оставался на все каникулы. Наверное, по этой причине он и решился стать медбратом в доме для престарелых, ухаживать и заботиться о тех, о ком люди совершенно забывают с приходом старости.  
  
Замечтавшись, Бён вздрагивает от стука в дверь. Возвращается Суён и отдаёт парню тонкую папку с расписанием всех мероприятий, часов приёма еды и списком людей, к которым пристроили медбрата. В нём оказывается семнадцать имён. Не так много для «свежей крови» в персонале дома престарелых. Может, дело в том, что юноша замужний? Поэтому ему по статусу не положено много работы. Встречающая его девушка уже имела свой ярко выраженный «ангельский поцелуй» на шее. Следовательно она встретила своего Соулмейта. Повезло. Наверное, по этой причине Суён была с первой минуты знакомства столь приветливой. У Бэкхёна тоже была, как и у всех, своя метка, на ключице в виде знака бесконечности с четырьмя точками. Но она была не яркой, а тусклой и еле заметной. Парень до сих пор не встретил свою вторую половинку, хотя Бён уже связал себя узами брака. От многих людей удача отворачивается и им не удаётся найти своего Соулмейта. Суён своим вскользь невинным вопросом о наличии детей заставляет Бэкхёна понуро опустить голову.  
  
— Нет, пока нет.  
  
Ему с трудом даются эти слова. Парень с печалью поглядывает на своё обручальное кольцо. Год назад они с Сехуном обручились, но у них до сих пор так и не получилось завести детей. Может, всё дело в том, что парень не его Соулмейт? Поэтому им так трудно зачать ребёнка?  
  
Его муж хороший, добрый, понятливый, бережно относится к Бэкхёну и любит, но этого мало молодому человеку. Бён чувствует себя эгоистом, раз его не устраивают, считайте, идеальные отношения с Сехуном. Такое не каждому дано. Но чего-то не хватает. Всё больше он задумывается над тем: любовь ли он испытывает к мужу или это просто привязанность из-за долгих совместно проведённых лет?  
  
С О Сехуном они познакомились во время практики Бёна в одной из больниц Сеула. Сейчас Сехун работает в клинике города, а Бэкхён нашёл работу в «Пустоши». Они семейная пара, которая временно разбежалась из-за работы по разным городам.  
  
Бён понимал с самого начала, что из-за сильной нагруженности на работе они вряд ли смогут часто видеться, поэтому мечтал о ребёнке с самого медового месяца. Если бы Бэкхён сидел с малышом дома, в их двухкомнатной квартире в Сеуле, то смог бы чаще видеть мужа, чем пребывая на рабочем месте. Вчера они распрощались на целую неделю. По привычке Сехун клюнул в щёку поцелуем и пожелал удачи, собираясь на работу.  
  
Муж Бэкхёна нравился и до сих пор нравится многим, но повезло именно Бёну. Их дружеские отношения изменила одна ночь, когда пьяные парни разоткровенничались, жалуясь на отсутствие личной жизни, после чего приятель, будучи не в состоянии покинуть квартиру, заночевал у Бёна. Проснулся Бэкхён от настойчивых поцелуев и чужих рук, пробравшихся под пижаму и мнущих его соски. Бён тогда практически не оказал сопротивления — трудно, когда давно хотелось секса, а его удел — дрочка на парней с экрана ноутбука. Он смиренно лежал на простыни, отдаваясь уверенной ласке. Утром их ждал долгий и неприятный разговор, после которого они начали официально встречаться. Бэкхён всё чаще задумывается о том, что они с самого начала встречались и строили отношения по принуждению со стороны родственников О: переспал — неси ответственность. Сехун хороший малый и не мог по-свински обойтись с другом, поэтому и поступил, как его учили с самого детства: слабых и ранимых нужно защищать, любить и заботиться о них. Порой он перегибает палку, отчего Бэкхён бесится. Да, он из тех, кто способен зачать ребёнка в их паре с Соулмейтом, приравненный к женскому полу из-за этой особенности, но парень, сильный и самостоятельный, способный сам за себя постоять, нести ответственность за свои поступки и таскать тяжести. Сехун слишком взял его в оборот и не даёт и шагу ступить без «А ты сможешь? ..».  
  
Бэкхёну двадцать шесть, он замужний парень, имеет работу и незаурядную внешность, на которую ведутся многие, но он верен супругу. Даже если они — не Соулмейты, и если Сехун решит ему изменить с кем-то другим. Бён боится, что О сможет найти своего Соулмейта и уйти к нему, оставив Бэкхёна один на один со своим внутренним одиночеством. Наверное, чтобы быть хотя бы кому-то нужным, парень и устроился на работу в «Пустошь».  
  
После небольшой экскурсии по корпусам дома для престарелых, организованного той же сиделкой, Бён отправляется к первому своему «пожилому другу». Он в первые же минуты знакомства располагает к себе, поэтому без особого труда находит общий язык со стариком. Далее по плану идёт госпожа Кван, которой оказывается именно та чудаковатая старушка, которую Бэкхён увидел в парке из окна своей комнаты. Он считает её достаточно яркой и необычной дамой пожилого возраста, пока не стучится в комнату очередного одинокого пенсионера.  
  
Бэкхён уже наслышан о нём. «Странный Чан». Предположительно девяносто один год. Паспорт утерян. Этот слишком резвый для своего возраста старичок сам постучался в двери «Пустоши» полгода назад. Он постоянно путался, рассказывая о себе, нёс сущую околесицу о людях, живущих на Марсе, и другой цивилизации, летающих утках и самопишущих печатных машинках. А ещё понабрался у подростков молодёжного сленга и слишком продвинут в области видеоигр и навороченной техники. С ним никогда не скучно, но работать со «Странным Чаном» персонал постоянно отказывался, поэтому молодому работнику перепал этот пенсионер.  
  
— Здравствуйте, господин Пак Чанёль.  
  
Юноша одаривает сидящего на кресле-качалке возле окна старичка дежурной улыбкой и проходит в комнату. Отчего-то ему не по себе. Пленён волнением по непонятной причине. Ещё и его «ангельский поцелуй» зудит и чешется, что бывает крайне редко, в основном весной. Бэкхён представляется пожилому человеку и старается завязать разговор, интересуясь о том, как прошёл у Чанёля сегодняшний день.  
  
Как и рассказывали Бёну о старичке, тот тут же, яро жестикулируя, начинает свою историю об ужасном питании и как он поссорился с поварихой, которая почему-то отказала ему в просьбе тайком заказать его любимую пиццу с четырьмя видами сыра.  
  
Сквозь многочисленные морщинки Бэкхён замечает достаточно правильные и красивые черты лица. Наверное, молодым господин Пак выглядел превосходно: статный, высокий, с большими, живыми глазами и, вне всяких сомнений, широкой, добродушной белозубой улыбкой. Закрадывается в душу вопрос: почему мужчина одинок? Ведь такой должен был многим нравиться? Отчего сейчас он всеми покинутый попал в дом для престарелых? Где все родные и близкие? Сам медбрат помнит, как же радовались его визиту бабушка с дедушкой, когда они ещё были живы, как часто звонили и спрашивали, когда у Бэкхёна появится свободное время вновь их навестить. Старые люди — самые одинокие. Им, как и детям, необходимы внимание и любовь. Без них они умирают раньше времени, погружаясь сами в себя в попытке отыскать диалог со своим внутренним Я.  
  
Бён интересуется у мужчины о его Соулмейте, отчего на мгновение Чанёль замолкает. Похоже, медбрат затронул грустную тему судя по наполненному тёмным одиночеством взгляду.  
  
— Я его не встретил. Удача обошла меня стороной, — сцепляет руки в замок Пак, смотрит на выступающие сиреневые вены и сипло выдыхает. То, что он втягивает в рот и прикусывает губу означает одно — мужчине неприятно и больно вспоминать. Бён думает, что трудно прожить жизнь, так и не встретив хотя бы того, кто бы захотел провести её рука об руку, подарив любовь и восторженные улыбки.  
  
— Мне тоже не повезло. Я до сих пор одинок, — Бэкхён отвечает откровенностью на откровенность. — Мой символ с каждым годом тускнеет и вскоре совсем исчезнет, что означает одно — в моей родственной душе тухнет жизнь: он стар или смертельно болен.  
  
Пожилой человек подаётся вперёд и берёт юношу за руку, чтобы поддержать, сказать, что не всегда Соулмейт — лучший выбор, но резко разжимает пальцы. Пак вдруг начинает задыхаться и хватается за горло, хрипя и пытаясь глотнуть спасительный воздух. Грудь жжет огнём. Бэкхён хочет помочь мужчине, позвать врача, положив руку на дряблую кожу ладони Чанёля, но вскрикивает сам от внезапной колкой боли после первого телесного контакта. Он разрывает свою рубашку и замечает, как проявляется его метка, становясь ярко-оранжевой с коричневой обводкой вокруг рисунка. Это означает только одно…  
  
— Ты… Ты… — руки старика сжимают сильнее подлокотники кресла. Его мутные глаза хаотично мечутся от ключицы к перекошенному от не меньшего ошеломления лицу медбрата.  
  
Бён и Пак смотрят друг на друга и осознают, в чём причина, которая вызвала столь бурные реакции их организмов, заставив проявиться «ангельский поцелуй» — Соулмейты. Они чёртовы Соулмейты!  
  
— Нет, нет, — мотает головой Бэкхён, прижимая ладонь к пылающей метке, и поспешно выбегает из комнаты, хлопая напоследок дверью.  
  
Чанёль смотрит стеклянным взглядом на голую белую дверь, сердце ноет от боли — он не сможет дать Бэкхёну того, чего тот достоин. Уже никогда не сможет. Откашлявшись, он хрипло выдыхает:  
  
— Бэкхён-а, почему именно сейчас я нашёл тебя? Где ты был восемь лет назад? ..  
  
Бён не обращает внимание на обеспокоенный голос Суён, измеряющей давление у одного старичка в холле, стремительно направляясь в свой скромный уголок, где он сможет дать выход своим эмоциям. Он падает на свою кровать и зарывается лицом в подушку. Юноша пытается закричать от несправедливости, которую подготовила ему судьба, но издает только жалкие тихие всхлипы.  
  
В этот момент Бэкхён ощущает себя задушенным дважды: обручальным кольцом на пальце и горящей пульсирующей болью меткой на ключице. Ему двадцать шесть и его жизнь рухнула в одну проклятую секунду настоящего, которого он испугался впервые в жизни. Пак Чанёль, предположительно девяносто один год, оказался его Соулмейтом, его родственной душой. Хуже уже ничего не могло с ним случится.  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
Тем, что даровано людям свыше, нужно пользоваться с умом. Чанёль усвоил это, наверное, лучше многих. Страшно смотреть на своего Соулмейта и понимать, что променял свои молодые годы на абсолютно ненужные вещи. Каким же он был идиотом!  
  
Глядя на Чанёля сейчас, никто бы не смел предположить, что этому старику всего тридцать один год. Как так получилось, что старение настигло Чанёля быстрее, чем его счастливая жизнь с Соулмейтом?  
  
У парня была непростая и необычная жизнь, которую все люди прожигают одинаково, читая комиксы и мечтая о чем-то подобном: быть крутым чуваком в костюме супергероя и иметь рядом сексуального и остроумного партнёра. В двадцать три года у Пака появился шанс изменить свою жизнь. Чанёль думал неоднократно о том, чтобы вернуться в прошлое, чтобы предотвратить свое падение с мотоцикла, но у него была только одна попытка — каждая его вылазка в прошлое или настоящее отнимала годы жизни, с каждым прыжком всё больше. Сейчас на кону были двадцать лет. Если бы он вернулся в прошлое, не смог убедить себя забыть Дару и пропустить вечеринку, при этом оставаясь незамеченным для молодого Пака, то он бы уже не вернулся обратно, застряв в спирали времени между измерениями. Он мог, хотя это было рискованно, но чего-то выжидал. И сейчас Чанёль понимает, чего именно он ждал. Словно кто-то Сверху давал ему шанс — он встретил своего Соулмейта.  
  
Пак корит себя за то, что открытие своих необычных возможностей лишило его разума. Его дар стал его проклятием. Он открыл Ящик Пандоры, пробудив катастрофу, приведшую его к тому состоянию, в котором он находился. Наивный двадцатипятилетний парень не знал, что ему делать, когда время замерло на мгновение, превратив мир вокруг в неподвижную трехмерную картину. Тогда он вынырнул спустя два года из комы, в которую впал после своей лихой езды на мотоцикле, желая повыпендриваться перед Дарой. Сколько глупостей он натворил — ему стыдно вспоминать. Тогда Чанёль не знал, что тратит свою энергию понапрасну. Он мечтал совсем о другом: слава, признание девушки, в которую он был влюблен, восхищение друзей, родительская гордость за него, что он чего-то достиг в жизни, богатство и слава. Он смог получить всего сполна.  
  
Тогда парень не знал, чем может обернуться столь частое использование сверхспособности. Конечно, имея горячую кровь, молодой человек экспериментировал, начиная с краж ювелирных магазинов и заканчивая крупными банками. Он был объявлен в розыск. Пришлось забыть о карьере маркетолога. Куда веселее и интереснее находиться в постоянном раже от своих смелых выходок. Благо лица под маской мастера Йоды никто не видел, поэтому не так просто было отыскать способного останавливать время и прыгать в пространстве преступника. Но и находить время геройствам Чанёль тоже смог.  
  
Сначала он открыл только дар контроля над временем, но после смог намного больше — перемещаться во времени. Тогда он ощущал себя маленьким мальчишкой, побывавшим в парке аттракционов. Где ещё можно было посмотреть на города будущего, затусить с людьми на Марсе и побывать на боксе роботов? Он побывал в средневековье, нашептал во сне Бору о строении Солнечной системы и смог воочию увидеть Моа, «прекрасный осенний лист», гейшу, о которой рассказывала ему бабушка. И свершилось то, чего больше всего ждал Чанёль: наконец неприступная Дара стала его девушкой. Но это счастье недолго длилось. Дело было вовсе не в деньгах и дорогих подарках, которыми он постоянно осыпал её, а в том, что Пак начал меняться. Он увядал, с каждым днём его кожа всё сильнее покрывалась пигментными пятнами и морщинами. Он прогнал девушку, поссорился с родителями, впал в депрессию и не выходил из квартиры почти неделю. Когда он вышел на улицу за очередной порцией выпивки и курева, то уже не вернулся назад в свой роскошный особняк.  
  
Чанёль не помнит, как оказался после в «Пустоши», но не может забыть того, сколько боли причинил тем, кто по-настоящему любил его, не обращая внимания на его внезапное богатство. Скорее всего, его уже ищут, но никому из полицейских не придёт в голову искать старика, который уже и передвигаться без трости не может.  
  
Так он и заплатил своими часами жизни за игры со временем.  
  
Теперь у него только одна мечта — Бэкхён. Но сможет ли он вновь поймать удачу за хвост и изменить ход его истории?  
  
Бэкхён, очаровательный медбрат, понравился Чанёлю сразу, как только вошёл в его комнату. Открытый и добрый. В нём нет лукавства и можно читать его как открытую книгу. Все его эмоции написаны на лице. В момент, когда Пак дотронулся и осознал, что они Соулмейты, парень понял, чего лишился из-за своей безбашенности. Он мог быть счастлив, дурачиться со своей родной душой, выйти замуж, быть прекрасным семьянином и отцом пары ребятишек, но он всё спустил это в сточные воды ради понтов и желания покорить сердце той, которая рано или поздно нашла бы своего Соулмейта, если, конечно, не оказалась «бракованной».  
  
Паку трудно смириться с хитросплетениями судьбы. Но есть шанс всё исправить. У Чанёля есть ещё одна единственная попытка совершить прыжок во времени. Большего его организм просто не выдержит. Поэтому он решается на эту рискованную авантюру. На что не пойдешь ради простого шанса, попытки всё исправить. Он знает наверняка, в какой отрезок своей жизни хотел отправиться: восемь лет назад, семнадцатое апреля, вечеринка у Чунмёна, где он сел на злополучный мотоцикл. Он сжимает кулаки и прикусывает до крови нижнюю губу, закрывая глаза и ощущая, как его тело трясёт во время прыжка. Давно он не путешествовал во времени. Пак понимает, что после прыжка ему придётся тяжело восстанавливаться: все не обойдется простой тошнотой и легким головокружением, как это было в первые десятки раз. Но игра стоит свеч.  
  
Если все обстоятельства против, то нужно быть против них. И Чанёль попытается изменить своё настоящее.  
  
Вскоре вся «Пустошь» стоит на ногах. Пропал тот, кто столь же внезапно стал одним из постояльцев дома для престарелых, — «Странный Чан».  
  
— Ей богу, как в воздухе испарился, — хватается за голову медсестра, спеша к директору, чтобы объявили пиковую группу для поисков чудаковатого старичка. С одной стороны, им приходила кругленькая сумма денег на счет за уход за Паком, с другой, тот был просто хорошим человеком.  
  
Девушке невдомёк, как правдивы были её слова.

**Говорят, это невозможно,  
Но они забыли о Чёрной Дыре, что высоко в небе.  
Вчерашний день — ничто,  
И у меня есть полжизни, чтобы его переписать,  
Пока я лечу в будущее.  
Я дам науке прорваться вперёд,  
И это будет последним излечением,  
Ведь я намереваюсь стереть прошлое.  
С помощью энергии  
Умирающей звезды,  
Я найду тебя,  
Где бы ты ни был  
И в каком бы времени ни находился.  
  
(Starset — The Future is Now) **

  
  
Людям стоит думать настоящим. Если как-то нарушить баланс, смешивая его с прошлым или будущим, предсказывая судьбы или же постоянно возвращаясь в прошлое, коря себя за свои ошибки, то можно нанести вред не только себе, но и окружающему миру. Научиться наслаждаться настоящим моментом жизни, отпуская призраки прошлого и размытые фантомы будущего, — вот о чем должен заботиться человек. Настоящее не может пугать, слишком кратковременно это мгновение. Распахнутый, устремленный вперед взор и счастливая улыбка на губах. Без страха и полный светлых надежд. Вот такой он и есть, Бён Бэкхён.  
  
Дуновение свежего ветерка колышет тёмно-русые волосы юноши, крутящего педали туристического велосипеда с ярко-оранжевой рамой. Он жмурится от слепящего солнца и продолжает упорно ехать вперёд по небольшому подъёму. Впереди уже заметны крыши и корпус светлых построек сквозь раскидистые зелёные ивы.  
  
Парень останавливается возле кирпичного забора и встаёт с велосипеда, подвозя его к широким металлическим двустворчатым воротам. Он здоровается с охраной и называет своё имя, после чего створки ворот раскрываются. Впереди, возле входа в главную постройку, молодой человек замечает велопарковку. Он снимает с велосипеда увесистые сумки. В момент, когда щелкает последняя застёжка прикрепленного к багажнику рюкзака, к парню подходит худенькая девушка в белом халате поверх бежевого платья, подчёркивающего её стройность.  
  
— Вы Бён Бэкхён, наш новый медбрат? — интересуется она, выражая своё приветствие тёплой улыбкой.  
  
Юноша опускает рюкзак на землю к остальной поклаже, вытирает пот рукавом олимпийки и кивает, здороваясь с молодой особой.  
  
— Я Ким Суён, одна из сиделок этого дома для престарелых. Мне было велено Вас встретить и ввести в курс дела.  
  
Бэкхён повторно здоровается с девушкой, продевает сквозь колесо и стойки велопарковки трос, закрепляет его на замке и поднимает пару рюкзаков. Суён помогает ему донести до его комнаты более лёгкую поклажу и даёт время распаковать вещи и устроиться, оставляя юношу одного.  
  
Когда дверь закрывается за девушкой, парень присаживается на постель и судорожно глубоко вздыхает. Всегда волнительно оказываться в новой, незнакомой среде. Бэкхён переводит дыхание, подходит к окну и отодвигает шторку, глядя со второго этажа левого корпуса на расстилающийся вид небольшого парка, где в этот момент гуляет несколько пенсионеров с персоналом. Парень не смеет сдержать улыбки, заметив одну старушку в соломенной шляпе, которая «читает», при этом держа книгу вверх тормашками.  
  
Дом для престарелых со странным, на взгляд Бэкхёна, названием «Пустошь» располагается на небольшой возвышенности в провинции Кёнгидо недалеко от Сеула, где родился и закончил университет этот парень. Это достаточно крупное учреждение, в котором проживает около трехсот пожилых людей и более сотни человек персонала: врачи, сиделки, медсёстры, повара, охрана, уборщики и тренеры. Бэкхёну повезло найти работу в «Пустоши», этот дом для престарелых в почёте, да и зарплата хорошая. Благодаря отличным рекомендациям юношу приняли с распростёртыми объятиями, дав положительный ответ на следующий день, когда получили по факсу все необходимые документы для приёма на работу.  
  
Бэкхён был сильно привязан к своим дедушкам и бабушкам. Он часто навещал их, помогал по хозяйству, оставался на все каникулы. Наверное, по этой причине он и решился стать медбратом в доме для престарелых, ухаживать и заботиться о тех, о ком люди совершенно забывают с приходом старости.  
  
Замечтавшись, Бён вздрагивает от стука в дверь. Возвращается Суён и отдаёт парню тонкую папку с расписанием всех мероприятий, часов приёма еды и списком людей, к которым пристроили медбрата. В нём оказывается семнадцать имён. Не так много для «свежей крови» в персонале дома престарелых. Может, дело в том, что юноша замужний? Поэтому ему по статусу не положено много работы. Встречающая его девушка уже имела свой ярко выраженный «ангельский поцелуй» на шее. Следовательно она встретила своего Соулмейта. Повезло. Наверное, по этой причине Суён была с первой минуты знакомства столь приветливой. У Бэкхёна тоже была, как и у всех, своя метка, на ключице в виде знака бесконечности с четырьмя точками. Но она была не яркой, а тусклой и еле заметной. Парень до сих пор не встретил свою вторую половинку, хотя Бён уже связал себя узами брака. От многих людей удача отворачивается и им не удаётся найти своего Соулмейта. Суён своим вскользь невинным вопросом о наличии детей заставляет Бэкхёна понуро опустить голову.  
  
— Нет, пока нет.  
  
Ему с трудом даются эти слова. Парень с печалью поглядывает на своё обручальное кольцо. Год назад они с Сехуном обручились, но у них до сих пор так и не получилось завести детей. Может, всё дело в том, что парень не его Соулмейт? Поэтому им так трудно зачать ребёнка?  
  
Его муж хороший, добрый, понятливый, бережно относится к Бэкхёну и любит, но этого мало молодому человеку. Бён чувствует себя эгоистом, раз его не устраивают, считайте, идеальные отношения с Сехуном. Такое не каждому дано. Но чего-то не хватает. Всё больше он задумывается над тем: любовь ли он испытывает к мужу или это просто привязанность из-за долгих совместно проведённых лет?  
  
С О Сехуном они познакомились во время практики Бёна в одной из больниц Сеула. Сейчас Сехун работает в клинике города, а Бэкхён нашёл работу в «Пустоши». Они семейная пара, которая временно разбежалась из-за работы по разным городам.  
  
Бён понимал с самого начала, что из-за сильной нагруженности на работе они вряд ли смогут часто видеться, поэтому мечтал о ребёнке с самого медового месяца. Если бы Бэкхён сидел с малышом дома, в их двухкомнатной квартире в Сеуле, то смог бы чаще видеть мужа, чем пребывая на рабочем месте. Вчера они распрощались на целую неделю. По привычке Сехун клюнул в щёку поцелуем и пожелал удачи, собираясь на работу.  
  
Муж Бэкхёна нравился и до сих пор нравится многим, но повезло именно Бёну. Их дружеские отношения изменила одна ночь, когда пьяные парни разоткровенничались, жалуясь на отсутствие личной жизни, после чего приятель, будучи не в состоянии покинуть квартиру, заночевал у Бёна. Проснулся Бэкхён от настойчивых поцелуев и чужих рук, пробравшихся под пижаму и мнущих его соски. Бён тогда практически не оказал сопротивления — трудно, когда давно хотелось секса, а его удел — дрочка на парней с экрана ноутбука. Он смиренно лежал на простыни, отдаваясь уверенной ласке. Утром их ждал долгий и неприятный разговор, после которого они начали официально встречаться. Бэкхён всё чаще задумывается о том, что они с самого начала встречались и строили отношения по принуждению со стороны родственников О: переспал — неси ответственность. Сехун хороший малый и не мог по-свински обойтись с другом, поэтому и поступил, как его учили с самого детства: слабых и ранимых нужно защищать, любить и заботиться о них. Порой он перегибает палку, отчего Бэкхён бесится. Да, он из тех, кто способен зачать ребёнка в их паре с Соулмейтом, приравненный к женскому полу из-за этой особенности, но парень, сильный и самостоятельный, способный сам за себя постоять, нести ответственность за свои поступки и таскать тяжести. Сехун слишком взял его в оборот и не даёт и шагу ступить без «А ты сможешь? ..».  
  
Бэкхёну двадцать шесть, он замужний парень, имеет работу и незаурядную внешность, на которую ведутся многие, но он верен супругу. Даже если они — не Соулмейты, и если Сехун решит ему изменить с кем-то другим. Бён боится, что О сможет найти своего Соулмейта и уйти к нему, оставив Бэкхёна один на один со своим внутренним одиночеством. Наверное, чтобы быть хотя бы кому-то нужным, парень и устроился на работу в «Пустошь».  
  
После небольшой экскурсии по корпусам дома для престарелых, организованного той же сиделкой, Бён отправляется к первому своему «пожилому другу». Он в первые же минуты знакомства располагает к себе, поэтому без особого труда находит общий язык со стариком. Далее по плану идёт госпожа Кван, которой оказывается именно та чудаковатая старушка, которую Бэкхён увидел в парке из окна своей комнаты. Он считает её достаточно яркой и необычной дамой пожилого возраста, пока не стучится в комнату очередного одинокого пенсионера.  
  
Бэкхён уже наслышан о нём. «Странный Чан». Предположительно девяносто один год. Паспорт утерян. Этот слишком резвый для своего возраста старичок сам постучался в двери «Пустоши» полгода назад. Он постоянно путался, рассказывая о себе, нёс сущую околесицу о людях, живущих на Марсе, и другой цивилизации, летающих утках и самопишущих печатных машинках. А ещё понабрался у подростков молодёжного сленга и слишком продвинут в области видеоигр и навороченной техники. С ним никогда не скучно, но работать со «Странным Чаном» персонал постоянно отказывался, поэтому молодому работнику перепал этот пенсионер.  
  
— Здравствуйте, господин Пак Чанёль.  
  
Юноша одаривает сидящего на кресле-качалке возле окна старичка дежурной улыбкой и проходит в комнату. Отчего-то ему не по себе. Пленён волнением по непонятной причине. Ещё и его «ангельский поцелуй» зудит и чешется, что бывает крайне редко, в основном весной. Бэкхён представляется пожилому человеку и старается завязать разговор, интересуясь о том, как прошёл у Чанёля сегодняшний день.  
  
Как и рассказывали Бёну о старичке, тот тут же, яро жестикулируя, начинает свою историю об ужасном питании и как он поссорился с поварихой, которая почему-то отказала ему в просьбе тайком заказать его любимую пиццу с четырьмя видами сыра.  
  
Сквозь многочисленные морщинки Бэкхён замечает достаточно правильные и красивые черты лица. Наверное, молодым господин Пак выглядел превосходно: статный, высокий, с большими, живыми глазами и, вне всяких сомнений, широкой, добродушной белозубой улыбкой. Закрадывается в душу вопрос: почему мужчина одинок? Ведь такой должен был многим нравиться? Отчего сейчас он всеми покинутый попал в дом для престарелых? Где все родные и близкие? Сам медбрат помнит, как же радовались его визиту бабушка с дедушкой, когда они ещё были живы, как часто звонили и спрашивали, когда у Бэкхёна появится свободное время вновь их навестить. Старые люди — самые одинокие. Им, как и детям, необходимы внимание и любовь. Без них они умирают раньше времени, погружаясь сами в себя в попытке отыскать диалог со своим внутренним Я.  
  
Бён интересуется у мужчины о его Соулмейте, отчего на мгновение Чанёль замолкает. Похоже, медбрат затронул грустную тему судя по наполненному тёмным одиночеством взгляду.  
  
— Я его не встретил. Удача обошла меня стороной, — сцепляет руки в замок Пак, смотрит на выступающие сиреневые вены и сипло выдыхает. То, что он втягивает в рот и прикусывает губу означает одно — мужчине неприятно и больно вспоминать. Бён думает, что трудно прожить жизнь, так и не встретив хотя бы того, кто бы захотел провести её рука об руку, подарив любовь и восторженные улыбки.  
  
— Мне тоже не повезло. Я до сих пор одинок, — Бэкхён отвечает откровенностью на откровенность. — Мой символ с каждым годом тускнеет и вскоре совсем исчезнет, что означает одно — в моей родственной душе тухнет жизнь: он стар или смертельно болен.  
  
Пожилой человек подаётся вперёд и берёт юношу за руку, чтобы поддержать, сказать, что не всегда Соулмейт — лучший выбор, но резко разжимает пальцы. Пак вдруг начинает задыхаться и хватается за горло, хрипя и пытаясь глотнуть спасительный воздух. Грудь жжет огнём. Бэкхён хочет помочь мужчине, позвать врача, положив руку на дряблую кожу ладони Чанёля, но вскрикивает сам от внезапной колкой боли после первого телесного контакта. Он разрывает свою рубашку и замечает, как проявляется его метка, становясь ярко-оранжевой с коричневой обводкой вокруг рисунка. Это означает только одно…  
  
— Ты… Ты… — руки старика сжимают сильнее подлокотники кресла. Его мутные глаза хаотично мечутся от ключицы к перекошенному от не меньшего ошеломления лицу медбрата.  
  
Бён и Пак смотрят друг на друга и осознают, в чём причина, которая вызвала столь бурные реакции их организмов, заставив проявиться «ангельский поцелуй» — Соулмейты. Они чёртовы Соулмейты!  
  
— Нет, нет, — мотает головой Бэкхён, прижимая ладонь к пылающей метке, и поспешно выбегает из комнаты, хлопая напоследок дверью.  
  
Чанёль смотрит стеклянным взглядом на голую белую дверь, сердце ноет от боли — он не сможет дать Бэкхёну того, чего тот достоин. Уже никогда не сможет. Откашлявшись, он хрипло выдыхает:  
  
— Бэкхён-а, почему именно сейчас я нашёл тебя? Где ты был восемь лет назад? ..  
  
Бён не обращает внимание на обеспокоенный голос Суён, измеряющей давление у одного старичка в холле, стремительно направляясь в свой скромный уголок, где он сможет дать выход своим эмоциям. Он падает на свою кровать и зарывается лицом в подушку. Юноша пытается закричать от несправедливости, которую подготовила ему судьба, но издает только жалкие тихие всхлипы.  
  
В этот момент Бэкхён ощущает себя задушенным дважды: обручальным кольцом на пальце и горящей пульсирующей болью меткой на ключице. Ему двадцать шесть и его жизнь рухнула в одну проклятую секунду настоящего, которого он испугался впервые в жизни. Пак Чанёль, предположительно девяносто один год, оказался его Соулмейтом, его родственной душой. Хуже уже ничего не могло с ним случится.  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
Тем, что даровано людям свыше, нужно пользоваться с умом. Чанёль усвоил это, наверное, лучше многих. Страшно смотреть на своего Соулмейта и понимать, что променял свои молодые годы на абсолютно ненужные вещи. Каким же он был идиотом!  
  
Глядя на Чанёля сейчас, никто бы не смел предположить, что этому старику всего тридцать один год. Как так получилось, что старение настигло Чанёля быстрее, чем его счастливая жизнь с Соулмейтом?  
  
У парня была непростая и необычная жизнь, которую все люди прожигают одинаково, читая комиксы и мечтая о чем-то подобном: быть крутым чуваком в костюме супергероя и иметь рядом сексуального и остроумного партнёра. В двадцать три года у Пака появился шанс изменить свою жизнь. Чанёль думал неоднократно о том, чтобы вернуться в прошлое, чтобы предотвратить свое падение с мотоцикла, но у него была только одна попытка — каждая его вылазка в прошлое или настоящее отнимала годы жизни, с каждым прыжком всё больше. Сейчас на кону были двадцать лет. Если бы он вернулся в прошлое, не смог убедить себя забыть Дару и пропустить вечеринку, при этом оставаясь незамеченным для молодого Пака, то он бы уже не вернулся обратно, застряв в спирали времени между измерениями. Он мог, хотя это было рискованно, но чего-то выжидал. И сейчас Чанёль понимает, чего именно он ждал. Словно кто-то Сверху давал ему шанс — он встретил своего Соулмейта.  
  
Пак корит себя за то, что открытие своих необычных возможностей лишило его разума. Его дар стал его проклятием. Он открыл Ящик Пандоры, пробудив катастрофу, приведшую его к тому состоянию, в котором он находился. Наивный двадцатипятилетний парень не знал, что ему делать, когда время замерло на мгновение, превратив мир вокруг в неподвижную трехмерную картину. Тогда он вынырнул спустя два года из комы, в которую впал после своей лихой езды на мотоцикле, желая повыпендриваться перед Дарой. Сколько глупостей он натворил — ему стыдно вспоминать. Тогда Чанёль не знал, что тратит свою энергию понапрасну. Он мечтал совсем о другом: слава, признание девушки, в которую он был влюблен, восхищение друзей, родительская гордость за него, что он чего-то достиг в жизни, богатство и слава. Он смог получить всего сполна.  
  
Тогда парень не знал, чем может обернуться столь частое использование сверхспособности. Конечно, имея горячую кровь, молодой человек экспериментировал, начиная с краж ювелирных магазинов и заканчивая крупными банками. Он был объявлен в розыск. Пришлось забыть о карьере маркетолога. Куда веселее и интереснее находиться в постоянном раже от своих смелых выходок. Благо лица под маской мастера Йоды никто не видел, поэтому не так просто было отыскать способного останавливать время и прыгать в пространстве преступника. Но и находить время геройствам Чанёль тоже смог.  
  
Сначала он открыл только дар контроля над временем, но после смог намного больше — перемещаться во времени. Тогда он ощущал себя маленьким мальчишкой, побывавшим в парке аттракционов. Где ещё можно было посмотреть на города будущего, затусить с людьми на Марсе и побывать на боксе роботов? Он побывал в средневековье, нашептал во сне Бору о строении Солнечной системы и смог воочию увидеть Моа, «прекрасный осенний лист», гейшу, о которой рассказывала ему бабушка. И свершилось то, чего больше всего ждал Чанёль: наконец неприступная Дара стала его девушкой. Но это счастье недолго длилось. Дело было вовсе не в деньгах и дорогих подарках, которыми он постоянно осыпал её, а в том, что Пак начал меняться. Он увядал, с каждым днём его кожа всё сильнее покрывалась пигментными пятнами и морщинами. Он прогнал девушку, поссорился с родителями, впал в депрессию и не выходил из квартиры почти неделю. Когда он вышел на улицу за очередной порцией выпивки и курева, то уже не вернулся назад в свой роскошный особняк.  
  
Чанёль не помнит, как оказался после в «Пустоши», но не может забыть того, сколько боли причинил тем, кто по-настоящему любил его, не обращая внимания на его внезапное богатство. Скорее всего, его уже ищут, но никому из полицейских не придёт в голову искать старика, который уже и передвигаться без трости не может.  
  
Так он и заплатил своими часами жизни за игры со временем.  
  
Теперь у него только одна мечта — Бэкхён. Но сможет ли он вновь поймать удачу за хвост и изменить ход его истории?  
  
Бэкхён, очаровательный медбрат, понравился Чанёлю сразу, как только вошёл в его комнату. Открытый и добрый. В нём нет лукавства и можно читать его как открытую книгу. Все его эмоции написаны на лице. В момент, когда Пак дотронулся и осознал, что они Соулмейты, парень понял, чего лишился из-за своей безбашенности. Он мог быть счастлив, дурачиться со своей родной душой, выйти замуж, быть прекрасным семьянином и отцом пары ребятишек, но он всё спустил это в сточные воды ради понтов и желания покорить сердце той, которая рано или поздно нашла бы своего Соулмейта, если, конечно, не оказалась «бракованной».  
  
Паку трудно смириться с хитросплетениями судьбы. Но есть шанс всё исправить. У Чанёля есть ещё одна единственная попытка совершить прыжок во времени. Большего его организм просто не выдержит. Поэтому он решается на эту рискованную авантюру. На что не пойдешь ради простого шанса, попытки всё исправить. Он знает наверняка, в какой отрезок своей жизни хотел отправиться: восемь лет назад, семнадцатое апреля, вечеринка у Чунмёна, где он сел на злополучный мотоцикл. Он сжимает кулаки и прикусывает до крови нижнюю губу, закрывая глаза и ощущая, как его тело трясёт во время прыжка. Давно он не путешествовал во времени. Пак понимает, что после прыжка ему придётся тяжело восстанавливаться: все не обойдется простой тошнотой и легким головокружением, как это было в первые десятки раз. Но игра стоит свеч.  
  
Если все обстоятельства против, то нужно быть против них. И Чанёль попытается изменить своё настоящее.  
  
Вскоре вся «Пустошь» стоит на ногах. Пропал тот, кто столь же внезапно стал одним из постояльцев дома для престарелых, — «Странный Чан».  
  
— Ей богу, как в воздухе испарился, — хватается за голову медсестра, спеша к директору, чтобы объявили пиковую группу для поисков чудаковатого старичка. С одной стороны, им приходила кругленькая сумма денег на счет за уход за Паком, с другой, тот был просто хорошим человеком.  
  
Девушке невдомёк, как правдивы были её слова.


	2. Часть 2

**Я буду любить тебя, как никто не любил,  
Я завоюю твоё доверие, воскрешая воспоминания о нас…  
  
(Keith Urban — Making Memories Of Us) **

  
  
**_Восемь лет назад, Сеул_**  
  
Высокий молодой человек в черной кепке, прикрывающей тенью козырька половину его лица, и в сине-белой толстовке смотрит по сторонам и замечает небольшую компанию щебечущих возле входа в аудиторию студенток. Он прокашливается и подходит к ним, стараясь очаровать своей добродушной улыбкой и беззаботным видом.  
  
— Девушки, простите, я ищу Бён Бэкхёна, он ведь здесь учится?  
  
Компания студенток тут же замолкает и заинтересованно оглядывает стоящего перед ними симпатичного парня, который засунул руки в карманы и старательно пытается за улыбкой скрыть своё волнение.  
  
— Он сейчас на втором этаже в лаборатории с профессором Чхве, — отвечает миловидная кореянка с крашенными светлыми волосами по плечи.  
  
— Спасибо…  
  
— Тэён, — называет своё имя девушка и вручает парню свою визитку. — Звони в любое время.  
  
На секунду юноша теряется, но позже неразборчиво мычит и принимает из маленькой ручки карточку с телефонным номером Тэён. Парень кивает и отходит от учащихся, поднимаясь вверх по лестнице.  
  
Отыскать лабораторию не составляет особого труда. Огромная вывеска над дверью сразу даёт понять, куда идти. Постучавшись в дверь, он заходит в помещение, обставленное мензурками, образцами и разноцветными жидкостями в колбах на стеллажах и приборами на столе. Парень замечает сгорбившегося над столом студента в белом халате, защитных маске и очках. Он то смотрит в микроскоп, то что-то чиркает на листке.  
  
— Хэй, — машет рукой ему молодой человек, сообщая о своем присутствии.  
  
Юноша у стола в маске недовольно косится в сторону незнакомца, помешавшего ему с составлением протокола эксперимента и откладывает в сторону ручку.  
  
— Сюда нельзя посторонним.  
  
— Я ищу Бён Бэкхёна, мне сказали, что я могу найти его в лаборатории, — парнишка поправляет кепку, слегка приподнимая, и делает пару широких шагов в сторону русоволосого студента в халате. Тот с пару секунд непрерывно смотрит на помешавшего ему доделать эксперимент и потом снимает защитную маску, с вызовом задирая подбородок.  
  
— Это я, в чём дело?  
  
Бэкхён встречается с озадаченным взглядом незнакомца, который определенно старше него на пару лет. Скорее всего, старшекурсник, но не из их университета. Бён вряд ли бы не запомнил этого высокого и достаточно интересного внешне молодого человека.  
  
— Тогда, может, объяснишь мне, как так получилось, что мой почтовый ящик четвёртый день подряд забрасывают открытками, в которых стоит лишь это, — парень открывает рюкзак, достаёт стопку разношёрстных открыток и протягивает её Бэкхёну.  
  
Юноша просматривает одну за другой и его глаза широко распахиваются от удивления, как и его весьма выразительный рот, что не ушло от цепкого взгляда незнакомца. На каждой открытке каллиграфическим почерком стоят всего два слова: «Бён Бэкхён».  
  
— Я не знаю… Это не я писал, — мотает головой студент. Его пальцы заметно подрагивают, а взгляд всё ещё не отпускает разноцветные чернила на твёрдой бумаге.  
  
— Не ты, значит, — на мгновение призадумывается молодой человек и снимает бейсболку, тут же приглаживая разлохматившиеся тёмные волосы. — Может, тогда кто-то из твоих друзей решил пошутить?  
  
— У меня нет друзей, — опускает голову Бэкхён, кладёт открытки на стол и несильно сминает в руках лист с протоколом.  
  
Симпатичный высокий брюнет не может поверить. У всех есть друзья. Что же с этим Бэкхёном не так, что его сторонятся люди? Он не похож на заносчивого самовлюбленного эгоиста. Скромный и миловидный юноша. Наверняка и прилежный, образцовый студент, к которому тянутся остальные. У него самого много друзей, но все они немного чудаковатые и с полным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения. Для разнообразия можно познакомиться и с кем-то, совершенно не вписывающемся в его круг знакомых. Бён заинтересовал его. Любопытно, в этом тихом омуте водятся чертенята? Рука парня тянется к понурому силуэту и касается плеча в белом халате.  
  
— Не хочешь быть моим другом? — Бён моргает и недоуменно смотрит на незнакомца, когда тот хлопает его по спине, отчего бежит рой мурашек и ноет под ложечкой. Бэкхён поспешно кивает и, запинаясь, отвечает:  
  
— С радостью. Только можно мне для начала доделать эксперимент, иначе профессор Кан и завтра задержит меня после учёбы, а мне ещё идти в библиотеку и писать реферат..  
  
— Конечно, — незнакомец забирает открытки, забрасывает их обратно в рюкзак и плюхается пятой точкой на тумбочку. Его взгляд быстро бегает по микроскопу и поворачивающим колесико пальцам, после к щеке Бэкхёна и спускается ниже, цепляясь за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.  
  
Бён пытается разгладить смятый лист, цокает и что-то зачёркивает в протоколе. Он заметно нервничает в присутствии странного субъекта. Вместо того, чтобы думать над формулами и расчётами, его голова забита вопросами о незнакомце. Как получилось, что ему приходят открытки с его именем? Как он нашёл Бёна? Как ему перестать думать о том, что было бы, если бы они начали встречаться. Ведь именно так начинаются все бульварные романчики? Случайная встреча и бурные отношения, которые или заканчиваются «и жили они долго и счастливо», или же весьма плачевно.  
  
Юноша вздрагивает, когда дверь в студенческую лабораторию открывается и в помещение врывается запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся от, скорее всего, фитнеса по коридорам университета профессор Квон.  
  
— Бэкхён, что ж, поздравляю, тебя приняли на практику в клинику Чунг-Анг! — мужчина не замечает сидящего на тумбочке гостя и вручает Бёну письмо с положительным ответом из клиники.  
  
Глаза студента тут же искрятся искренней радостью и он благодарит учителя за его помощь с поиском места практики.  
  
— Ты мой лучший ученик, Бэкхён-а, я рад, что в руководстве клиники сидят образованные люди, знающие толк в «неогранённых алмазах».  
  
Бён от смущения рдеет и отмахивается, переключая внимания на свой эксперимент. В этот момент господин Квон видит постороннего в лаборатории.  
  
— Простите, — кланяется парень и, взяв со стола свою бейсболку, выходит из помещения, показывая жестом Бёну, что будет ждать его снаружи.  
На губах будущего медика расцветает улыбка. Он старается быстрее доделать работу, чтобы уже без посторонних пообщаться и, наконец, узнать имя незнакомца.  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
Бэкхён выходит из здания. По насупившемуся виду становится понятно, что он чем-то огорчён. Парень не обнаружил странного нового знакомого в коридоре около двери в лабораторию, поэтому решил, что над ним вновь решили потешиться однокурсники.  
  
Бён учился первый семестр в университете, но из-за своей любви к науке пришлось пожертвовать своей любовью к общению. Серый мышонок, забившийся в свою норку, тесный мирок, и грызущий гранит науки. Бэкхён прекрасно осознаёт, как о нём думают другие. Но ему всё равно. Сейчас все бросают на него пренебрежительные взгляды, а после будут стараться подружиться всеми возможными способами. Дедушка Бэка был врачом, таким же тихоней в университете, но стоило начать работать в одном из известнейших медицинских центров города, как сотни претендентов бросились бороться за место второй половинки. Но мужчина выбрал простую официантку, с окладом в десятки раз меньше его. Так любовь победила лицемерие и алчность. Глядя на своих бабушку и дедушку, Бэкхён мечтал тоже состариться с любимым человеком, своим Соулмейтом. Родители юноши не могут похвастаться такими крепкими отношениями. Они развелись, когда мальчику было восемь. Он остался с матерью, когда его отец ушёл к другой, своему Соулмейту. С тех пор Бэкхёна одолевает страх начинать отношения с тем, кто не связан с ним «ангельским поцелуем». Бросить тех, кто любил тебя и строил совместное счастливое будущее — предательство, даже если людей не связывают метки на теле. И сейчас, похоже, Бён обжёгся, хотя ещё даже не началось его знакомство с красавчиком в кепке, который смотрит на него и улыбается, сидя на скамейке рядом с крыльцом. Погодите, что Бэкхён только что увидел?  
  
Юноша трёт руками глаза и понимает, что это не его фантазия — действительно, парень в бело-синей толстовке и повисшем на одной лямке на плече рюкзаком ждёт его. В голове звучит оратория Генделя. Бэкхён старается не поднять руки и не заорать во всё горло «Аллилуйя». Он и так в глазах других не от мира сего. Хотя бы стоит произвести хорошее впечатление на своего нового друга.  
  
— Привет, ты ждал? — Бёну трудно скрыть свою радость, а Чешир плачет в сторонке от зависти к столь широкой и белозубой улыбке.  
  
— Конечно, мы же договорились. Или ты как-то иначе истолковал мои жесты? — парень повторил свои посылы указательными пальцами, как сделал до этого в лаборатории.  
  
— Просто. Думал, что тебе наскучило ждать меня, — Бэкхён нагибается, делая вид, что перешнуровывает правый кроссовок.  
  
— Ещё чего, — хмыкнул молодой человек, смотря с высоты своего роста на русоволосую макушку Бёна. — Так мы ещё не познакомились. Я будущий маркетолог, Пак Чанёль, а ты, судя по всему, будущий медбрат, Бён Бэкхён.  
  
— Точно подметил, — согласился со словами Пака юноша, протягивая руку для мужского рукопожатия.  
  
— Поберегись! — Бэкхён замечает боковым зрением остервенело крутящего педали студента, который, похоже, куда-то спешит на своем велосипеде. Парень не успевает быстро среагировать, только охает, ощущая крепкую руку Чанёля на своём поясе, а после они вместе летят в стоящий неподалеку фонтан.  
  
Велосипедист проносится мимо, а брызги воды разлетаются во все стороны, когда два молодых человека приземляются на бетонное основание фонтана. Чанёль сжимает пальцы сильнее на промокшей насквозь рубашке Бёна. Большой палец левой ладони невзначай касается полоски голой кожи рядом с поясом брюк, и тогда у Пака перед глазами вспыхивает яркий свет, а кончики пальцев покалывает от легких электрических импульсов. Парень в его руках тут же поднимает голову. Его ладони удобно покоятся на чужой груди.  
  
— Вау, — с широко распахнутыми глазами Бэкхён сквозь мокрые пряди чёлки не может оторвать взгляда от Пака. С них обоих стекает вода, их тела пронзает боль от проявившейся метки, но это совершенно не важно, когда Бён узнал, что его держит за талию офигенный парень, оказавшийся его Соулмейтом.  
  
— Мы… Я, ты… Соулмейты! — озвучивает крутящуюся вновь и вновь мысль в голове у Бэкхёна парень.  
  
Им трудно говорить, языки словно присохли к нёбу, когда столь неожиданное открытие потрясло до глубины души обоих парней. Они наперекор всей тяжести намокшей одежды будто воспарили над поверхностью, окрылённые счастьем от столь долгожданной находки.  
  
— Теперь я непременно хочу узнать о тебе всё! — восторженно заявляет Чанёль. — Как насчёт небольшого совместного ужина в закусочной на соседней улице.  
  
— Хорошо, — потупив взгляд, Бэкхён смущенно покраснел. — Но сначала нужно пойти в туалет и высушить нашу одежду.  
  
Он хватает за руку Пака и тянет обратно ко входу в учебное заведение.  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
Бэкхён в плавках и майке сидит на подоконнике и болтает ногами, пока Чанёль под горячими струями воздуха фена в туалете сушит его штаны. Его Соулмейт такой джентельмен. Тут же бросился помогать с одеждой, как только они оказались в мужской уборной университета. Порой он только подушечками пальцев касается горячей кожи на своей метке. У Чанёля такая же, но она скрыта под чёрной футболкой с кричащей ядовито-зелёной надписью «Rock Your Life» в форме гитары на груди. Пак сам ему рассказал об этом. Его «ангельский поцелуй» находится немного левее от центра, почти рядом с местом, где бьётся под рёбрами сердце. Бэкхёну кажется это очень романтичным, что метка расположена рядом с сердцем, словно оно принадлежит тому, с кем Чанёль связан «родственными душами». А ещё Пак оказывается чрезвычайно болтливым и буквально выстреливает, как из пулемёта, фактами своей жизни. Бён узнаёт, что Чанёль недавно переехал в скромную квартирку из дома родителей в Курогу. У него есть закадычный друг, Ким Чунмён, который почему-то решил, что его «родственная душа» должна обязательно жить в Китае, поэтому настойчиво учит язык и хочет поехать стажироваться в Хунань.  
  
Порой Бён ёжится от холодного ветра, что пробивается сквозь щель в деревянной раме окна, отчего трёт и разогревает ладонями кожу на руках. В итоге Пак замечает это и выуживает из рюкзака шарф, обматывая его вокруг шеи своего Соулмейта.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты простыл.  
  
Когда-то в детстве у Бэкхёна была игрушечная железная дорога, так его сердце сейчас стучит так же, как и колеса поезда, а из ярко-красных ушей может в любую секунду повалить пар.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Твоя одежда высохла, — Чанёль отдаёт парню назад его рубашку и брюки, а после поднимает с пола свой рюкзак.  
  
— А как же ты? — Бён понимает, что молодой человек не собирается проделывать подобный номер со своими мокрыми вещами.  
  
— Пока сушил твои — мои тоже уже высохли, — отвечает Пак и демонстрирует правдивость своих слов, показывая почти высохшую толстовку. — Я страшно проголодался, а ты?  
  
Желудок Бэкхёна отвечает раньше, чем его хозяин.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты любишь итальянскую еду, — хохочет Чанёль, переворачивая козырек бейсболки назад.  
  
— Очень, особенно пасту, — Бён слепо следует за своим Соулмейтом.  
  
В итальянском ресторанчике «La Piazza» Бэкхён однажды успел побывать с однокурсниками, в первый день учёбы, когда весь курс собрался, чтобы познакомиться и понять, с кем стоит водиться, а с кем, как Бён, лучше не иметь дела. Тогда он старался поддержать разговор, но ничего путного не вышло, вот и с Паком он боится налажать.  
  
Чанёль учтиво отодвигает стул для Бэкхёна и подзывает официанта, тыкая пальцем в карту меню.  
  
— Разве ты ещё не студент, как я? — осторожно интересуется у Пака юноша, когда официант удаляется с заказом в сторону кухни.  
  
Чанёль скрепляет пальцы в замок и кивает:  
  
— Всё верно. Мои занятия закончились несколько часов назад. Последний год, поэтому пар почти нет, только масса письменных домашних работ. Мой стол завален горой книг, которые я не успею прочитать не то что за месяц, даже за полгода не управлюсь.  
  
— Знакомое чувство, — Бён теребит от волнения край скатерти. Как же ему трудно выдавить из себя хотя бы парочку слов. Почему с его дедушкой и бабушкой, мамой можно было так легко и беззаботно общаться, а с Чанёлем каждое слово даётся ему с особым трудом? — Значит, ты старше меня?  
  
— Да, так оно и есть.  
  
— А сколько тебе?  
  
— Двадцать три, — Бэкхён присвистывает, понимая, что его Соулмейт старше него на пять лет.  
  
— Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы создать свою семью, — Чанёль вытягивает руку и кладёт её поверх сжимающего ткань скатерти кулака Бёна. Взгляд того начинает прыгать по солонке, горящей свече, зубочисткам в стаканчике, графину с водой, салфеткам и пустым бокалам. Он уже готов провалиться сквозь землю от дикого смущения, когда возвращается официант с заказом Чанёля и ставит на стол тарелки с пастой.  
  
— Как вкусно пахнет, — мурлычет Бэкхён и накручивает на вилку спагетти.  
  
— Согласен. А название блюда тоже довольно-таки вкусное, — облизывается Пак, вторя Бёну.  
  
— Да? Какое же?  
  
— «Mi piaci molto*» — и теперь вмиг смутившийся до отметки «выше космоса» Бэкхён молчит почти до самого конца. Иногда полезно изучать другие языки, особенно тех стран, кухню которых любишь.  
  
Вскоре возвращается официант, откупоривает бутылку красного вина и разливает его по бокалам.  
  
— Давай выпьем за того, кто доставал меня открытками с твоим именем? Иначе бы я не встретил тебя, — Чанёль чокается бокалами с Бэкхёном и слышится тонкий звон хрусталя.  
  
— За нас.  
  
— За нашу встречу. За Соулмейтов.  
  
Бён готов заверить каждого, что этот день самый счастливый в его жизни: практика в клинике, первый друг, который стал его Соулмейтом. Покончено с одиночеством. Навсегда. У него есть родственная душа, поэтому многое должно измениться. И Бэкхёна ждёт только хорошее. Слишком много слёз и потерь ему пришлось перенести. Пак Чанёль — его спаситель и личное лекарство от всех проблем.


	3. Часть 3

**Любить больно,  
Но иногда это приятная боль,  
И чувство, подсказывающее, что ты ещё жив.  
  
(Incubus — Love Hurts) **

  
  
Пак Чанёль не похож на маньяка, хотя иногда слишком широкая улыбка наводит на Бэкхёна подозрение в обратном, но всё-таки он даёт себя проводить до общежития и машет рукой из окна своей комнаты. Он на автомате чистит зубы и расстилает постель, прокручивая в сознании первые моменты встречи с Чанёлем и постоянно зависая, когда вспоминает Пака в мокрой, прилипшей к телу одежде. Его влажные волосы слегка вились на кончиках, а одна капля медленно стекала от виска, вдоль сильной с выступающей веной шее, в ложбинку ключицы. Чанёль занимается спортом, если судить по развитой мускулатуре груди, плеч и рук. Уверенный, опытный, заботливый и необычайно милый — именно таким запомнился Бэкхёну парень. Разве это не тот Соулмейт, о котором мечтал Бён. Определенно, да.  
  
Бэкхён обнимает подушку и счастливо визжит. Его правая ладонь покоится на метке, которая больше не жжёт. Юноша спит сладко и крепко. Ему снится яркий сон, где они с Чанёлем плывут по небу в плетёной корзине аэростата. Он держит Соулмейта за руку и смотрит на расстилающийся снизу вид мегаполиса. Бён наполнен умиротворённостью и уверенностью, что когда они вновь окажутся на земле, то уверенно ступят в совместное будущее.  
  
Утром на мобильник Бэкхёна приходит смска с пожеланиями счастливого дня от Чанёля. Бёну кажется, что это отличное начало дня. Заканчивается он тоже отлично — прогулкой по набережной. До сих пор Пак не торопит события и ограничивается простыми прикосновениями. Он обхватывает пальцами кисть Бэкхёна и сцепляет в замок их руки. Бён делает вид, что этого не замечает, хотя его ускоренное сердцебиение и покрасневшая вмиг шея выдают парня с потрохами. Он старается вести себя беззаботно, смеётся весёлым случаям из жизни Чанёля, сопереживает его рассказам о родителях, обеспокоенных карьерой их сына. Пока что Пак не признался им, что встретил Соулмейта. Он хочет устроить сюрприз тем на Чусок. Об этом он тоже говорит Бэкхёну, чтобы тот не считал, что Чанёль держит их отношения в тайне потому, что не видит в юноше свою „родственную душу“. Как раз наоборот, он настроен крайне серьёзно и в своём будущем он видит только Бэкхёна в роли своего спутника.  
  
В следующий раз молодые люди встречаются через день в парке, когда Бэкхён уставший возвращается из клиники Чунг-Анг. Он старается выдавить из себя улыбку и показать, насколько рад их встрече, но Пак сразу подмечает болезненный вид своего Соулмейта, поэтому покупает стаканчик кофе и обильно политый сахарной глазурью пончик. Бён довольно щурится и надкусывает мучное изделие. Они молча смотрят на то, как озорничают дети, как овчарка ловит фрисби и приносит её обратно хозяину, который чешет собаку за ухом. Мимо скамейки, где сидят парни, две молодые мамы катят коляски и ведут диалог о детских молочных смесях, какая на их взгляд лучшая. Смотреть на Чанёля юноша не в состоянии, потому что боится ослепнуть от такой красоты: Пак в идеально выглаженной белой рубашке и светло-голубых джинсах, подчеркивающих длину ног. На губах лучезарная улыбка, а на голове джинсовая бейсболка, со слов Чанёля, его счастливая.  
  
Когда Бэкхён вытирает рот салфеткой, то его Соулмейт наконец прерывает долгое, напряженное молчание:  
  
— Как прошёл твой день? Ты выглядишь уставшим, — Чанёль берёт использованную салфетку и пустой стаканчик из рук юноши и выкидывает в урну.  
  
Бён встаёт и стряхивает крошки со своих брюк:  
  
— Сегодня был мой первый день стажировки в клинике. Я встретился с такими же практикантами, как и я. Все радушно приняли меня в свои ряды. Особенно милым мне показался Сехун.  
  
Чанёль не может удержать внутри себя рвущееся наружу негодование. Он ревнует, очень сильно к совершенно незнакомому парню. Потерять того, кого так давно ждал равносильно потере смысла жизни.  
  
— Он уже дал тебе свой номер телефона?  
  
— Сехун мне не интересен в плане отношений. Всего лишь друг, — Бэкхён прекрасно понимает, куда клонит Чанёль.  
  
— У него уже есть Соулмейт? — хмурится Пак, сжимая руки в кулаки и поджимая губы.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Поэтому он решил посягнуть на чужое? — шипит Чанёль и нервно поправляет сумку на ремне.  
  
— Чанёль, ты меня что, ревнуешь?  
  
Бэкхён удивленно пялится на напряженное лицо Соулмейта.  
  
— А не видно? — дуется Пак, скрещивая на груди руки и мучая зубами внутреннюю сторону левой щеки. — Конечно, мы недавно знакомы, поэтому всегда есть опасность потерять тебя из-за „лучшего варианта“.  
  
— Иди сюда, ревнивец, — звонко смеётся Бэкхён, задирая назад голову, и притягивает за воротник рубашки к себе ближе горе-бойфренда. — Надеюсь, после этого ты поймешь, насколько важен для меня и что не существует „лучшего варианта“, чем ты.  
  
Паку хватает времени только приоткрыть рот, чтобы сделать вдох, когда Бён целует его. Просто касается губами чужих и нежно чмокает в самый уголок. Губы Бэкхёна липкие и сладкие от глазури, а ещё горячие и невероятно мягкие. Чанёль облизывает их с нескрываемым удовольствием, буквально урчит прямо в рот и притягивает за пояс ближе, фиксируя пальцы на кожаном ремне. Бэкхёну не вырваться, но он совсем не против — первый затеял этот прилюдный поцелуй. Он игриво прикусывает губу Соулмейта и разрешает вторгнуться в свой рот настойчивому горячему языку. Бён мычит и обнимает Пака, зарываясь пальцами в волосах, отчего бейсболка старшего слетает с головы. Но тому всё равно на счастливый головной убор. Он с упоением наслаждается приторными губами Бэкхёна.  
  
— Эй, сбавь обороты, — отрывается от Соулмейта Бён и сбивчиво дышит, касаясь кончиком носа щеки Чанёля.  
  
— Это трудно, когда дело касается тебя. Ты чертовски мил, знаешь? Трудно удержаться и не пожамкать тебя за задницу, — смеётся Пак и сминает ягодицы юноши, который тут же ойкает и щипает в отместку покусившегося на „святое“ старшего.  
  
— Перестань. Это неприлично, — при этом в груди хлопают крыльями разноцветные бабочки, хочется радостно прыгать по траве и визжать от льющихся через край светлых чувств.  
  
— Тогда и ты перестань так краснеть, твой румянец только усугубляет ситуацию, — Пак проводит по щеке своей „родственной души“ рукой и Бён отводит взгляд в сторону, замечая осуждение в лице одной из матерей с коляской, после чего просто пялится на пыльную землю и разноцветные шнурки кроссовок Пака.  
  
Бэкхён не ожидал от себя такой смелости, что сможет вот так беззаботно поцеловать Чанёля, словно делает это ежедневно, будто Пак — его воздух. А сейчас ему стыдно. Лицо горит, а ладони окутал жар. Метка чешется, поэтому он трет подбородком ключицу и тут же шипит от трения с жесткой тканью кофты. Они только начали узнавать друг друга, а он повёл себя столь доступно на втором свидании. Тогда, у двери в свою квартиру Бён мялся и шаркал по полу носком ботинка, а сейчас позволил себе такую вольность. Может всё дело в Сехуне, который явно дал понять, что симпатизирует ему, даже пригласил сходить вместе отметить первый день практики в клинике, но Бэкхён, ссылаясь на занятость, поспешно ретировался из раздевалки для персонала. Почему он тогда побоялся сказать, что уже встретил своего Соулмейта? Сыграли ли в этом роль смотрящие на него с такой обреченностью глаза Сехуна? Только дружбу, в любом случае, он может О предложить только её. Он хороший малый и поймёт со временем, почему Бэкхён будет отказывать ему оставаться наедине вдвоём, только в компании знакомых. Пока Сехун не сдастся и не найдёт себе девушку или парня среди коллег, или же пока не обратит наконец внимание на влюбленные взгляды Соён. У О трудные времена в личной жизни. Его дважды предали возлюбленные. Один использовал его, чтобы лучше закончить старшую школу и поступить в универ своей мечты, другой клюнул исключительно на внешность, изменяя с мужчиной в два раза старше Сехуна. Почему-то О решил, что Бэкхён поможет ему абстрагироваться от прошлого. Бён умный малый и понимает, что простой дружбой всё не закончится, что рано или поздно один из них останется с разбитым сердцем и будет страдать, если Бэкхён проявит хотя бы малейшую заинтересованность в Сехуне. Нужно сразу дать понять О, что они друзья и только.  
  
Чанёлю не нравится крайне задумчивый вид своего Соулмейта, но он списывает всё на усталость, а не на внутренние метания, поэтому подвозит на своей старенькой Ямахе. По пути до общежития он рассказывает Бэкхёну, что до момента их встречи был очарован одной студенткой с параллели, Дарой, но стоило только прикоснуться к мокрому, как и он, стоящему на дне фонтана Бэкхёну, как он позабыл о своей увлечённости, словно её никогда не было. Симпатичная брюнетка выветрилась из головы вместе с дуновением тёплого летнего ветерка. Раньше он, как обезумевший, нёсся по одному лишь зову девушки, помогал ей с домашними заданиями и готовиться к тестам, но сейчас уже второй день и думать забыл об этой студентке. Фотография в рамке Чанёля и Дары в компании друзей перекочевала в альбом. На её место пришла новая, украдкой сделанная с мобильника фотография жмурящегося в лучах солнечного света, с легкой улыбкой на губах Бэкхёна. Возможно поэтому, Пак волнуется и никак не может позвать Бёна к себе в гости. Он мог бы убрать. Спрятать фотографию, но не собирается этого делать — нужно показать Бэкхёну всю серьёзность настроя его Соулмейта по отношению к нему.  
  
Вновь Чанёль смотрит на то, как Бэкхён кивает ему на прощание, а после выглядывает из окна своей комнаты, изредка помахивая рукой. Кое-что меняется, когда Пак поворачивается к машине и отключает сигнализацию. В домашней одежде выбегает крайне взволнованный Бён и целует его в щёку.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Чанёль, — Соулмейт Бёна растерянно смотрит на исчезающую за дверью в общежитие фигурку юноши. Только в машине он ложится лицом на руль и счастливо лыбится, не трогаясь с места, пока не отправляет смску с „В следующий раз жду французский“.  
  
Бэкхён вместо ответного сообщения появляется вновь в окне и демонстрирует средний палец.  
  
— Отличное пожелание доброй ночи от Соулмейта, — похрюкивая, смеётся Чанёль и выруливает в сторону дома.  
  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
Бэкхён расстёгивает халат и достаёт из кармана мобильник, посылая своему парню смску, чтобы тот ждал его в небольшой кафешке, ставшей их неофициальным местом начала каждого свидания. Он уже нажимает на „Отправить“, когда его окликает вошедший в раздевалку Сехун.  
  
— Бэк, я что-то не то сказал?  
  
У юноши растрёпанные светлые волосы и довольно потерянный вид. В течение дня курирующий их врач несколько раз бранил О за рассеянность и невнимательность.  
  
— С чего ты решил? — разворачивается к нему лицом Бён, снимая с плеч халат. Сехун с самого утра напрягает его, поэтому он старался не тревожить юношу и сконцентрировался на практике.  
  
Похоже, что накопившаяся за сутки обида вырвались на свободу. Бэкхён впервые видит столь стремительно сменяющие друг друга эмоции на лице ранее скупого на проявления чувств Сехуна. О подходит и хватает парня за предплечье, делая Бёну больно стальным захватом пальцев:  
  
— Ты постоянно держишь дистанцию, словно чего-то боишься? Что не так?  
  
— Се, ты делаешь мне больно, отпусти! — цедит сквозь зубы юноша и вонзает короткие ногти в держащую его за плечо руку друга.  
  
Но тот и не думает отпускать, толкая назад и нависая с мерцающим негодованием взглядом.  
  
— Сначала ответь мне, что тебя так пугает?  
  
Бэкхён хочет ответить, что в данный момент его пугает такой Сехун, который излучает раздражение и злость, а гуляющие желваки не предвещают ничего хорошего. Но понимает, что сам довёл ситуацию до подобного, критического уровня. Пора уже во всём разобраться с О.  
  
— Сехун, я понимаю, что ты ищешь кого-то, кто смог бы стать тебе другом. Я могу им быть, но не больше.  
  
— Почему? Что плохого в том, что ты мне нравишься? — наклоняет голову Сехун и продолжает внимательно разглядывать напуганного юношу.  
  
Бэкхён смотрит в пол, на узкие носки ботинок О, и мотает головой:  
  
— Мы не…  
  
— Ах да, та чушь, про Соулмейтов, — раздосадованно хмыкает Сехун. — Знаешь, я считаю, что это не важно, родственные ли мы души или нет, есть ли у нас связь или нет. Ты мне нравишься и я готов сделать тебя счастливым.  
  
— Сехун, не всё так просто. Ты хороший малый, но, — О не дослушивает попытку Бэкхёна объяснить, что парень уже нашёл своего Соулмейта и, толкая в сторону шкафчиков, грубо целует, сминая и прикусывая губы Бёна.  
  
Бэкхён мычит и старается отпихнуть от себя назойливого кавалера, но это не так просто, когда Сехун выше его почти на голову и намного сильнее физически. Он кусает до крови губу О, когда парень старается углубить поцелуй, поступая благородно и не кусая за язык.  
  
— Се, прошу, не надо! — Бён бьёт кулаками в грудь Сехуна, ведёт головой в сторону и слышит, как шипит ему в ухо юноша от боли в прокушенной губе.  
  
— Почему, ответь мне, почему? — слизывает капельки крови О и отстраняется от парня, понимая, что потерпел очередное фиаско на любовном фронте.  
  
— Я уже влюблён.  
  
— Как? — Сехун каменеет на месте, словно красивая, слишком реалистичная статуя. Его лицо так же стремительно белеет от потрясения, делая его похожим на мраморную статуэтку Давида, стоящего на компьютерном столике в комнате Бэкхёна. Его мир крошится на части от признания парня.  
  
Бён поправляет съехавшую с плеча кофту с глубоким вырезом, выгодно подчеркивающим его трогательно выпирающие ключицы.  
  
— Я встречаюсь уже три недели со своим Соулмейтом. Прости, что не сказал.  
  
— То есть, с самого начала, когда ты только пришёл на практику, у тебя уже была „родственная душа“?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Заебись, — Сехун, переполненный злостью, стукает со всего размаха кулаком по металлической дверце шкафчика рядом с головой Бэкхёна, отчего тот вздрагивает. — И когда ты собирался мне об этом рассказать? Когда бы я окончательно влюбился в тебя?  
  
— Я… Не знаю, почему не сказал тебе сразу. Мне очень жаль, Сехун.  
  
— Отлично, просто здорово… Счастливого вечера со своим Соулмейтом. Ты же ему писал, пока я не припёрся, — светловолосый юноша берёт свою сумку и закидывает свой халат в шкафчик, тут же захлопывая его и вымещая на дверце всю свою обиду.  
  
— Сехун…  
  
— До понедельника, Бэкхён.  
  
Молодой практикант смотрит в сторону уходящего Сехуна и чувствует себя предателем, тем, кто предал доверие, тем, кто обманывал и подавал ложные надежды. Бэкхён корит себя за то, что слишком неуверенный в себе и часто не открывает рот, когда этого требует ситуация. Так было всегда. Он отмалчивался в сторонке или же безропотно со всем соглашался. „Тихоня“. Так и есть. „Незаметный“. Да. „Скучный“. Конечно. „Непривлекательный“. Естественно. Вот и в очередной раз он подвёл человека и не оправдал его ожиданий, разочаровал. Наверное, всю свою жизнь Бэкхён только и делает, что разочаровывает поверивших в него людей. Вполне возможно, что и Пака когда-нибудь он разочарует. Бён не готов к серьёзным отношениям. Бэкхён не готов к жизни потому, что она слишком сильно швыряет его из стороны в сторону и тыкает носом, указывая его место. Он сам виноват, что Сехун призадумался об отношениях с ним.  
  
— А день так хорошо начинался, — Бэкхён прикладывает лоб к холодной поверхности шкафчика и пытается сдержать слёзы, вытирая сжатым в руке халатом непрошеные солёные капельки в уголках глаз.  
  
Паренёк складывает в рюкзак свои вещи, закрывает шкафчик и выходит в коридор клиники. Он на автомате прощается с персоналом, при этом не переставая думать о ссоре с Сехуном. Бэкхён ошибается дверью и вместо ведущей к лестнице на первый этаж здания, открывает соседнюю, в чулан. Он чертыхается, понимая свой промах, и толкает нужную ему дверь.  
  
Бён смотрит на телефон и понимает, что опаздывает, поэтому ускоряет шаг. В зеркале рядом с информационной юноша замечает, что его глаза покраснели и видно невооруженным глазом, что он совсем недавно плакал. Пора искать отговорку для Чанёля, зная, как тот ревнует своего Соулмейта к Сехуну.  
  
— Не переживай, парень, он найдёт свое счастье, а ты не потеряй своё, — какой-то странный пожилой мужчина проходит мимо и вручает Бэкхёну в руки маленький пакетик с мармеладными мишками.  
  
Бён бросает полный недоумения взгляд на него смотрит и удивляется, как этот старичок узнал о его пристрастиях к сладкому. Он выуживает одного медвежонка, белого, его любимого, со вкусом ананаса и тут же кидает в рот. От вкусняшки сразу же по телу разливается тепло и парень успокаивается. Он обязательно поговорит с Сехуном, а ещё лучше он пригласит его на одну из тусовок Чунмёна, чтобы тот развеялся и, наконец, посмотрел по сторонам, может, кто-то в его вкусе посетит одну из таких вечеринок? Если Соён ему не приглянулась, то, вполне вероятно, какой-нибудь старшекурсник вполне сможет.  
  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
Чанёль стучит пальцами по крышке стола в небольшой кофейне. Его парень опаздывает уже на пятнадцать минут, но не сообщил ему, что задержится. Пак нервничает и начинает переживать — не случилось ли чего плохого? В его руках оказывается мобильный телефон и палец касается блокировки. Именно в этот момент на пороге заведения оказывается Бэкхён. Бён выглядит так, будто побывал в кино на какой-то душещипательной мелодраме с плохой концовкой — отстранённый и бледный вид в комплекте с покрасневшими глазами.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Чанёль не отпускает взгляда с лица своей „родственной души“, при этом его брови взлетают вверх, демонстрируя озабоченность внешним видом Бэкхёна.  
  
— Да, — коротко отвечает тот и вешает рюкзак на спинку стула.  
  
— А выглядишь так, будто кто-то или что-то тебя расстроило.  
  
— Небольшой выговор получил. Ничего серьёзного, — Бэкхён пожимает плечами и старается выглядеть непринуждённо. Его движения резки и юноша кажется дёрганным, поэтому Пак не верит ему, но не продолжает настаивать. Если Соулмейт захочет, то сам всё ему расскажет.  
  
— Сегодня Чунмён закатывает большую вечеринку. Пойдём?  
  
— Я подумаю. Давай пока что попьем кофе и съедим парочку вон тех призывно смотрящих на меня пирожных? — Бён тычет пальцем в сторону витрины у кассы, где его привлекли два кусочка пирога: шоколадный с вишней и с тёртым миндалём, мёдом и начинкой из пудинга.  
  
Чанёль без слов встаёт и покупает для Бэкхёна пирожные. Младший уже привык, что Пак постоянно угождает ему. Сначала Бён этого смущался и просил не поступать подобным образом, разделив оплату за еду на двоих, но Чанёль сказал, что ему только в радость угостить чем-то вкусненьким своего парня. А Бэкхён продолжает чувствовать себя самкой льва, которой приносят тушки животных, показывая своё желание спариться. Дикое сравнение, но Бён сам начал призадумываться о сексе. Они встречаются, уже целуются, Чанёль имел честь облапать его, но до сих пор, спустя месяц, они так и не оказались в постели ни у одного из них. Конечно, Бэкхён не считал секс необходимым пунктиком в их отношениях, но всё чаще представлял Пака обнажённым и касающемся его там, где самому стыдно даже об этом подумать. Юноша занимался самоудовлетворением и порой заходил слишком, как ему казалось, далеко, чувствуя два своих пальца внутри себя.  
  
Бэкхён ёрзает на стуле, осознавая, что возбуждается, к красным глазам прилагается комплект из горящих румянцем щек и поалевших ушей. Зря он поднимает голову, когда Чанёль роняет на пол маленькую ложку, ибо смотреть на оголённую спину над поясом брюк и задницу своего бойфренда — не лучшее решение в данной ситуации. Бён отлично знает, что окажется снизу, поэтому представляет картинку, как его пальцы давят на кожу ягодиц, ноги скрещиваются на спине Пака, а сам он просит двигаться быстрее и резче. Бэкхён покрывает мысленно себя матом и запихивает в рот огромный кусок шоколадного пирожного, старательно разжёвывая его и смотря сквозь панорамное окно на вечернюю улицу Сеула.  
  
Они болтают о прошедшей рабочей неделе и вспоминают парочку курьёзных случаев. От Чанёля не уходит незамеченным то, как Бэкхён старательно увиливает от тем, связанных с его новым другом, О Сехуном. Поэтому Пак подозревает, что удручённый вид его Соулмейта напрямую связан с этим засранцем, который что-то учудил.  
  
Когда Чанёль подвозит Бэкхёна до общежития, то тот впервые приглашает его к себе — Бён решает пойти на тусовку Чунмёна, но ему нужно привести себя в порядок. Пак проходит в комнату и жадно ловит взглядом каждую деталь небольшого помещения с маленьким окошком у компьютерного стола.  
  
— Только не крась глаза подводкой! — просит Пак, удаляющегося в ванную комнату Бёна, вспоминая то, как залип на Соулмейта во время их совместного похода в ночной клуб на прошлой неделе.  
  
Чанёль еле удержал себя в руках и не поимел своего парня прямо на диванчике, пока народ веселился на танцполощадке и зажигал под громкую музыку. Но засосал он Бэкхёна тогда знатно. А Бён нёс какую-то околесицу, заикался и потерял ход мыслей — это выглядело настолько очаровательно, что желание потискать „родственную душу“ только возросло. Как можно выглядеть столь невинно и сексуально одновременно? Бэкхёну это как-то удается, отчего Чанёлю постоянно сносит крышу.  
  
— Чан, я футболку забыл, не принесёшь? — слышится приглушённый голос Бэкхёна из ванной.  
  
— А где? — басит Пак, слыша, как перестаёт бежать вода в душе.  
  
— Левая створка шкафа, на верхней полке, зелёная, — отвечает, помедлив, Бён.  
  
Чанёль находит искомую вещичку и направляется к двери в ванную комнату.  
  
— Бэк? — Пак стучится и заходит. Он с шумом втягивает через нос воздух и забывает, как дышать, когда замечает стоящего у зеркала к нему спиной Соулмейта, наносящего лосьон на лицо.  
  
Слегка влажная, блестящая спина, пара родинок и выступающие при каждом движении Бёна лопатки. Чанёль сглатывает и продолжает пялится на полуголого парня. Бэкхён осознаёт слишком поздно, что выпустил на волю хищного зверя, являясь при этом самой желанной добычей. Он замирает и смотрит на отражение Пака позади себя. Чанёль буквально убивает его своим пристальным, затуманенным вожделением, маслянистым взглядом по плечам, позвонкам и обтянутой новыми темно-серыми джинсами заднице. Бэкхён судорожно выдыхает и хватается за раковину обеими руками, когда пальцы его парня начинают изучающе скользить по спине. Становится горячо. Вовсе не от окутывающего тело пара ванной комнаты.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, Бэкхён-а… — выдыхает в затылок юноше Пак.  
  
Соулмейт ёжится от тёплых фаланг на своей коже и чувствует, как рой мурашек покрывает его тело. К чёрту вечеринку, когда между ними атмосфера накалена до предела и в воздухе витает креплённое, густое желание. Бён ловит ладонь Чанёля и целует костяшки пальцев, оставляя тёплый след от своего дыхания. Он медленно поворачивается лицом к „родственной душе“ и тянется к чужим губам за поцелуем, которого тот жаждет с начала их встречи сегодня вечером. Пак не отказывает ему. Он сам хочет этого не меньше. Его пальцы смыкаются на поясе Бэкхёна и подталкивают ближе к себе.  
  
Их поцелуй Бён способен описать только одним словом — „запредельный“. Чанёль прерывает его только однажды, чтобы стянуть с себя худи. Он жадно набрасывается на припухшие губы Бэкхёна, не сдерживая утробного низкого стона. Некогда свежевыстиранная зелёная футболка Бёна валяется под ногами промокшей на выложенном плиткой полу.  
  
Его метка на ключице горит огнём, но вовсе не от боли, а от того, что Пак касается его так правильно своей голой грудью.  
  
— Нам стоит прекратить это безумие, Бэк… — Чанёль мимолётно, словно крылья бабочки касается губами кончика носа Соулмейта и воровато ловит ртом воздух.  
  
— Не останавливайся, прошу… — прикусывает и оттягивает мочку уха старшего Бэкхён.  
Уже поздно отступать, когда он так возбуждён, что может позорно кончить прямо в боксёры от одного поцелуя, от которого голова идёт кругом и трудно адекватно мыслить.  
  
— Но это слишком рано. Мы ещё толком не узнали друг друга…  
  
— И? Чанёль, мы связаны, с самого рождения. Смысл ждать? Или дело во мне? Я не нравлюсь тебе? — в тоне Бёна сквозить горькая обида.  
  
— Бога ради, как ты мог так подумать? Ты же просто мечта! — улыбается Чанёль и массирует пальцами затылок юноши.  
  
— Тогда приласкай меня, — сколько же храбрости требуется Бэкхёну, чтобы выдать подобное.  
  
— А как же твой сосед?  
  
— Он уехал на выходные к родителям, — Бён дразнится, поддевая ноготками соски Пака.  
  
— Отлично, — довольно хмыкает его Соулмейт и наклоняется, втягивая в рот нижнюю губу Бэкхёна.  
  
— О да, — пламенно шепчет тот и открывает рот шире, уже теряя всякий стыд и сам насилуя своим языком чужой рот.  
Грандиозная вечеринка Чунмёна остаётся позабытой. Появляются вещи поважнее.  
  
Бэкхён уступает Чанёлю и позволяет вести в поцелуе, мычит, когда Пак посасывает его язык и не знает, куда деть свои руки, что хаотично перемещаются с плеч на пояс бойфренда. Наконец, старший отрывается от столь магнетически-прекрасных чувственных губ Бёна.  
  
Чанёль неотрывно смотрит расфокусированным взглядом на Бэкхёна и опускается на колени, дёргая за „собачку“ на молнии джинсов юноши. Младший выдает лишь негромкое „о“, когда его освобождают от штанов с трусами, болтающимися где-то в области колен.  
  
Бэкхён дергается от прикосновения влажных розовых губ к головке своего члена. Чанёль смакует терпкий вкус на кончике языка и очерчивает круг вокруг уздечки. Юноша остро и сладко стонет имя своего Соулмейта, разжигая ещё больше полыхающее внутри Пака желание. Его пальцы дёргают старшего за волосы и Бён сильнее подаётся тазом вперёд, толкаясь во влажный рот. Чанёль не теряет контроль над ситуацией и придерживает парня за бедро, позволяя скользить плоти до задней стенки гортани и обратно. Он преодолевает рвотный рефлекс и посасывает отвердевшее достоинство, слизывая выступающую вязкую смазку языком.  
  
Яркое удовольствие скручивает низ живота Бэкхёна. Он вскрикивает и подавляет стон в своей ладони.  
  
— Думаю, нам стоит поменять локацию, — выпускает изо рта плоть партнёра Чанёль и встаёт на ноги.  
  
Бён нагибается, чтобы натянуть обратно бельё с джинсами, но поражённо охает, когда Пак, перекидывает его через плечо и несёт в комнату. Юноша хохочет и тарабанит ладонями по спине партнёра. Тот поднял его так легко, словно Бэкхён ничего не весил. Когда Бёна роняют на постель, он тут же даёт указания Чанёлю, где можно найти тюбик лубриканта и презервативы.  
  
Пак забирается на кровать и ставит ноги по обе стороны от бёдер Бэкхёна, стягивая с младшего до конца низ одежды и носки с нарисованными щенятами. Он стаскивает с себя также ненужные шмотки, демонстрируя себя в полной мужской красе бойфренду. Бён старается прикрыться, но Чанёль не даёт, поймав кисти рук и подняв их над светло-русой макушкой Соулмейта.  
  
— Перестань пялиться.  
  
— И не подумаю… — уверено мотает головой старший, облизнув щёку Бэкхёна и подмечая, как учащается сердцебиение мальчишки.  
  
— Во мне нет ничего впечатляющего. Одни кожа да кости.  
  
— Ох нет, ошибаешься, — не соглашается с младшим Пак, опускаясь и проходясь языком по метке „родственной души“. — Не представляешь, как заводишь меня своим обнажённым видом, детка.  
  
— Какая я тебе… — Бэкхён густо краснеет на внезапном обращении к себе. Это кажется слишком пошлым, но, тем не менее, правильным из уст Чанёля.  
  
— Самая что ни на есть настоящая „детка“, „мой мальчик“, „малыш“, baby…  
  
— Прекрати меня смущать… — и вообще, Бэкхёну кажется это весьма унизительным — пользоваться их разницей в возрасте, чтобы томно шептать пошлые словечки.  
  
Чанёль лишь, смеясь, похрюкивает, всё больше считая своего Соулмейта милым:  
  
— Бэкхён, серьёзно? Мы собираемся заняться любовью, оба лежим голые, а ты говоришь о том, что я тебя смущаю простыми словами…  
  
— Заткнись! — прикусывает губу Бён.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Чанёль тут же находит занятие поинтереснее, переворачивая парня под собой и ставя на четвереньки. Он задевает зубами шею и обдаёт жаром чужое ухо. — Можешь краснеть сколько угодно, но я не перестану любить тебя этой ночью, даже если ты будешь умолять меня прекратить, милый Бэкхён-и.  
  
Пак скользит языком по шее, целует каждую блёклую родинку, прикусывает кожу на затылке, ведёт кончиком языка по выступающим лопаткам, спускается ниже, к копчику, чмокает округлую ягодицу, затем вторую и разводит половинки в стороны, сплевывая на пульсирующий анус.  
  
Бэкхён вцепляется руками в подушку и прикусывает одеяло, когда чувствует нечто тёплое мокрое инородное внутри себя. Его будто окатывает холодным душем, когда он осознаёт, что именно ласкает стенки его заднего прохода. Он мычит и дергается, стараясь уйти от странных прикосновений. Это производит на него сильное впечатление. Бён пережимает свой член у основания и повержено выкрикивает, показывая тем самым, что доведён до исступления.  
  
— Чан!  
  
Пак сразу же прекращает свою сладкую пытку и выдавливает на ладонь обильное количество смазки, растирая по сфинктеру. Его указательный палец без особого труда проникает сквозь мышцы ануса.  
  
— Какой нехороший мальчик, — цокает старший. — Признайся, сегодня ты уже ласкал себя там?  
  
Вместо ответа Бэкхён выдает тихое поскуливание и кивает головой. Чанёль шлёпает парнишку по заднице и переворачивает обратно на спину.  
  
— Остуди свой пыл, сделай и мне хорошо, — Чанёль убирает за ухо влажную прядь волос Бэкхёна и коротко целует в губы. Бён ощущает солёный привкус от недавнего минета, но ему вовсе не противно. Тем более, что он готов на ответную услугу.  
  
Пак ложится и, заложив руки за голову, с интересом поглядывает на попытки младшего совладать со своим смущением и, наконец, взять в рот головку его члена.  
  
Бэкхён дразнит языком щелку на кончике головки и ведёт по всей длине. Чанёль гладит его по волосам и одобрительно ухмыляется. Бён старательно сосёт его плоть, старается взять, как можно глубже, но из-за своей неумелости порой давится и кашляет. Желание доставить удовольствие партнёру перекрывает все его неискусные манипуляции. Второй рукой он оттягивает и массирует чужую мошонку, не обращая внимание на подрагивающий собственный стояк.  
  
Чанёль жмурится и постанывает от удовольствия. Обхватившие его член губы смелого Соулмейта смотрятся просто божественно и до одури правильно.  
  
— Д-достаточно, — выдыхает Пак, отстраняя от себя партнёра.  
  
Бэкхён загнанно дышит и старается не пересекаться свой взгляд с чужим. Может, он не уверен в себе и ему требуется немного поддержки. Поэтому старший говорит о том, что всё было замечательно и он мог кончить, но у него немного другие планы. Бён воспрял духом от этих слов. Он улыбается и просит о продолжении:  
  
— Ты обещал не останавливаться.  
  
— Не дождёшься, — толкает парня обратно на постель Пак, приказывая удобно устроиться на спине.  
  
Бэкхён восторженно касается ладонью кубиков пресса и поднимается подушечками пальцев вверх по груди. Какая же ладная фигура у Чанёля. Боже! И это всё досталось ему! За какие такие заслуги в прошлой жизни?  
  
Пак целует его нежно, при этом его руки уверенно двигаются вдоль торса Бёна и раздвигают ноги. Сбывается мечта Бэкхёна, когда его икры скрещиваются на поясе Соулмейта. Чанёль называет младшего „нетерпеливым“ и перекладывает ноги себе на плечи, поднимая с простыни тюбик смазки и квадратик презерватива. Щедро вылив на руку лубрикант, Чанёль с пошлым хлюпающим звуком погружает два пальца в Бэкхёна, растягивая и подготавливая к своему размеру.  
  
Бён хнычет и кусает до крови губы, ощущая резкую боль от проникновения. Он шипит от испытываемого дискомфорта, но терпеливо позволяет Паку осторожно растягивать себя.  
  
Чанёль даже здесь ведёт себя как джентельмен, внимательно следя за реакцией партнёра. Он шепчет какую-то глупость и старается успокоить хаотичными поцелуями. Пак толкает пальцы глубже в узком проходе и, сгибая, нажимает на простату, отчего Бэкхён хрипло вскрикивает и прогибается в спине, беззастенчиво толкаясь навстречу пальцам Соулмейта. Чанёль понимает, что уже можно перейти к следующему этапу их близости. Он вынимает пальцы и слышит, как разочаровано выдыхает Бэкхён. Ничего, вскоре ему удастся сполна доставить наслаждения своему мальчику.  
  
Рвётся фольга презерватива и латекс растягивается, повторяя форму члена Пака. Он щёлкает крышечкой и выливает смазку на защиту. Пока что Чанёль не решается на секс без резинки — он боится, что не сможет под конец контролировать себя. У них будут дети только тогда, когда этого захочет Бэкхён.  
  
Бёна немного потряхивает от волнения. Ещё бы — первый раз, ещё и с таким парнем, как Чанёль. На мгновение Бэкхёну кажется, что всё ему просто снится, но его отрезвляет первый толчок Пака, когда головка плавно проскальзывает в него.  
  
— Тише, Бэк, всё хорошо. Боль не вечна, всё пройдёт, — Пак нагибается, лижет дрожащие губы своего Соулмейта и обхватывает пальцами чужую плоть.  
  
Бэкхён кажется таким хрупким и податливым, как расплавленный воск, из которого можно лепить всё, что душе угодно. Но Чанёлю не нужен никто иной, только его Бэкхён-и.  
  
Если кто-то когда-либо ранее сказал бы, что ему достанется такое чудо, как Бён Бэкхён, в Соулмейты, то, не задумываясь, Пак назвал бы его ненормальным. А сейчас он чувствует себя именно таким. До безумия счастливым.  
  
Чанёль перекладывает сжимающиеся до побеления костяшек руки на свою шею и просит обнять его, целуя во влажный висок партнёра. Когда Бён расслабляется, старший входит до упора, чувствуя, как крепко его охватывают стенки входа. Бэкхён поджимает пальцы на ногах и старается расслабиться, что удаётся с превеликим трудом, беря во внимания габариты его бойфренда. Бён медленно привыкает к чувству заполненности, а Чанёль просто лежит, кожа к коже, огненно-горячий, покрывшийся испариной, с тёмными от желания, практически слившимися со зрачком глазами и тёмной меткой: знак бесконечности с четырьмя точками. Его грудная клетка стремительно вздымается, а мышцы сокращаются в такт дыханию. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Бэкхёну и, когда подмечает изменившийся в них блеск, выходит наполовину и вновь подаётся вперёд, испытывая сильное удовольствие. Теперь каждая частичка тела его Соулмейта его.  
  
Бэк утопает в ласках, плавится в руках Чанёля. Он хочет большего, полного единения их тел. Даже, когда Пак двигается под правильным углом так глубоко в нём, этого слишком мало. Впервые он просит, не зная чего именно, но ему нужно ещё немного больше, сильнее, резче.  
  
Чанёль целует его вновь, развязно и не спеша, хотя отчаянно движется внутри, вырывая из груди „родственной души“ громкие и уже далеко не невинные стоны.  
  
— Хорошо, Чан, мне так хорошо с тобой!  
  
— Скажи, что любишь меня. Скажи, что будущее за нами, ты и я будем… — Бэкхён останавливает поток странной речи своего партнёра, обхватывая руками лицо Пака и заглядывая тому в глаза.  
  
— Чанёль, мы Соулмейты, естественно, что, обретя друг друга, мы уже не расстанемся. И да, я люблю тебя. А теперь перестань молоть чепуху и поцелуй меня.  
  
Пак так и поступает. Без помощи рук Бэкхён изливается себе на грудь, пачкая торс Чанёля в белесой субстанции. Вид такого великолепия и воплощения самого бога совращения срывает вконец крышу. Чанёль продолжает вбиваться в Бёна. Тот уже просто кричит, не обращая внимания на возмущенный стук за стеной, расцарапывает спину Соулмейта и находится на грани сумасшествия. Перед глазами вспыхивает настоящий фейерверк. Парень вновь возбуждается и его член наливается силой, темнея и требуя к себе внимания. Чанёль с полурыком-полустоном кончает в резинку и разочаровано мычит — когда-нибудь он сможет ощутить то, как его сперма наполняет возлюбленного, это случится, а пока он безумно благодарен судьбе, что может прикасаться к Бэкхёну, быть к нему ближе и просто любить его. Пак целует Бёна в пупок и слизывает капельку семени вперемешку с потом, после чего заглатывает чужую плоть и доводит ловко и умело Соулмейта до второго оргазма.  
  
Чанёль скатывается с партнёра, снимает и завязывает использованный презерватив и загоняет его аккурат в мусорную корзину возле шкафа с одеждой. Парни лежат с пару минут, не шевелясь, и стараются переварить произошедшее.  
  
Бэкхён глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза, отдаваясь приятному ощущению, когда Пак чертит круги на его груди и размазывает сперму. Он морщится, замечая сквозь приоткрытые глаза, как Чанёль облизывает после пальцы и просит взять бумажные салфетки под кроватью.  
Пак что-то вновь шутит о том, что, наверное, Бэкхён частенько балуется со своей рукой, раз салфетки находятся именно там, за что получает подушкой в лицо. После они лениво валяются на постели, пока не проваливаются в глубокий и сладкий сон.  
  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
— До вечера, — Бэкхён выбегает из подъезда и коротко целует на прощание Соулмейта.  
  
— Удачи в клинике! — горячо выдыхает в ухо Пак.  
  
— Не забывай перекусить. Ты похудел, — бросает напоследок Бэкхён.  
  
Парни благополучно проспали, поэтому Чанёль не успевает подвести Бёна до ворот клиники, и тот вынужден ехать на метро.  
  
Старший из молодых людей выкрикивает своё обещание держать себя в форме и направляется к стоянке, постоянно оглядываясь и следя за своим Соулмейтом. Он буквально светится бескрайним счастьем, даже его чёрные волосы отливают тёмной зеленью позднего лета, а в глазах сверкают тёмные агаты.  
  
Пожилой Пак стоит в сторонке и старается спрятать свою довольную улыбку за газетой. Ещё пара дней, он понаблюдает за ними, чтобы быть уверенным, что всё у него сложится в дальнейшем хорошо с Бэкхёном, а после вернётся назад. Немного грустно, конечно, его сила так и не пробудится, но есть вещи поважнее неё. Мужчина замечает, как его кожа выравнивается и молодеет изо дня в день, что означает только одно — его настоящее меняется. И меняется оно в лучшую сторону. Становится труднее оставаться незамеченным под тёмными очками, в шляпе с полями и в лёгком пальтишке, которое, всё же, не по сезону.  
  
Отношения Чанёля и Бэкхёна стремительно развиваются. Пока что Бэкхён временит с переездом на квартиру будущего маркетолога. Чанёль пропадает до восьми вечера на учёбе, как и его Соулмейт, который успевает приехать домой к Паку и приготовить к возвращению парня еду.  
  
Вечером Чанёль из будущего внимательно наблюдает за горящим светом из окна квартиры молодого себя. Что-то не дает ему вернуться назад, какое-то нехорошее предчувствие, неприятно зудящее под ребрами и скребущее под слоем кожи. Поэтому он решает отложить своё возвращение, хотя в его крови бурлит интерес, где он окажется, когда вновь очнётся в настоящем.  
  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
«Сегодня после работы приходи в ресторан „Магнолия“ к семи. Буду ждать тебя там, Бэкхён-и» — прочитывает смс Бён и взволнованно кладёт ладонь на грудь, стараясь успокоиться и не заорать на всю ординаторскую, что ему собираются, в этом нет сомнения, сделать предложение. Потому что это выглядит именно так. Родители Чанёля приняли его с распростёртыми объятиями в свою семью. И сейчас Чанёль решился на новый серьёзный шаг.  
  
Бэкхён прощается с сотрудниками клиники и подмечает брошенное тихим голосом Сехуна: „Удачи“. Ему больно видеть то, как ломаются их отношения, как О отдаляется от него, но он не способен дать парню того, что тот от него желает заполучить — любовь. Бён уже целиком и полностью отдал себя Чанёлю. Его замечательному, самому лучшему в мире Соулмейту. Сехун когда-нибудь, когда найдёт вторую половинку, обязательно поймёт чувства Бэкхёна и примет их дружбу. Он хороший малый и Бён от всего сердца желает ему как можно скорее отыскать „родственную душу“.  
  
Юноша торопится на встречу. В поезде метро он нетерпеливо стучит по коленям и старается подобрать правильные слова. Как ему лучше ответить? Что сказать? „Да, я выйду за тебя, Чанёль!“ или что-то более романтичное и длинное? Бэкхён не мастер красивых фраз, поэтому пускает всё на самотёк. Его искренние эмоции смогут подсказать ему, что именно нужно будет произнести.  
  
Он видит горящую вывеску „Магнолии“ и, переведя дух, дёргает за ручку дверь на себя, заходя в ресторан. Медленно весь его радостный настрой смывает маска озадаченности. Бэкхён моргает, чтобы прогнать кошмар, в который провалился. Но это не сон. Все происходит с ним на самом деле. На языке горчит от сокрушительного ошеломления от представшей перед глазами юноши картинки.  
  
Дара, та самая, фотографии которой Бэкхён видел в фотоальбоме Пака, сидит на коленях Чанёля и с чувством целует его, собственнически обнимая. Бён отступает и прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать от тошнотворного чувства предательства. Неужели его Соулмейт решил порвать с ним? Использовал, как и все вокруг? Почему вновь Бэкхёна толкнули лицом в грязь? За что он заслужил подобное? Может, он слишком молод и наивен? Не понял скрытого намёка Пака на недолговременные отношения? Он не так понял сообщение. В итоге Чанёль хотел дать знать, что выбрал другого человека. У Бёна болит сердце, кажется, что голос полностью пропал и слышится одно непонятное бульканье. Он разворачивается и пулей выскакивает из ресторана, не скрывая слёз от прохожих. Сехун оказался прав: Соулмейты — не всегда лучший выбор.  
  
— Отвали от меня! — толкает девушку со своих колен Чанёль, и та успевает приземлиться на свои тонкие шпильки. — Сколько можно тебе говорить, что всё кончено. Я встретил своего Соулмейта. Ты мне даром не нужна!  
  
Юная особа не собирается сдаваться просто так и вновь пытается обнять парня.  
  
— Но Чанёль, прошу тебя…  
  
— Хватит! — отстраняет её руки от себя Чанёль. — Поищи другого лоха, который бы написал за тебя дипломную работу.  
  
— Не ради неё я здесь. Ты мне правда нравишься, Пак Чанёль.  
  
— Ага, исключительно в те дни, когда твоя жизнь зависит от зачётов, — не сдерживает нервный смех парень.  
  
— Хорошо, я уйду, — поправляет свою причёску Дара, гордо задирая подбородок вверх. — Но имей в виду, что после не приму тебя. Никогда, сколько бы раз ты мне не признавался в своей любви.  
  
— Да не тебя я люблю, а Бэкхёна, — уже вслед бросает ей Пак и вынимает из кармана телефон — его Соулмейт должен прийти с минуты на минуту, если он верно рассчитал время в пути на метро от клиники до ресторана.  
  
К сожалению, этого развития событий Бён не видит, поэтому не знает, что после Чанёль, изнывая от тоски ждёт его в ресторане. Он сбрасывает каждый звонок, а после вовсе отключает мобильный, когда Пак пытается дозвониться.  
  
Чанёль продолжает с замиранием сердца ждать Бэкхёна. Юноша постоянно вытягивает висящие на серебренной цепочке кольца. Он так хочет поскорее узаконить их отношения. Уже представляет, каким счастливым и обескураженным будет Бэкхён, когда он протянет ему одно из колец.  
  
В оконное стекло начинает стучать дождь. Ничего. Он взял с собой зонт. Пак больше переживает за рассеянного Бэкхёна, который, вполне вероятно, забыл свой в общежитии. Возможно, Чанёль не отважился бы пригласить Бёна, если бы вновь не получил странную открытку. Тот же почерк, который, странным образом, похож на его собственный. „Когда же у Бён Бэкхёна будет фамилия Пак?“. И этого вполне хватает, чтобы Чанёль решился сделать предложение, купив в ювелирном два кольца из белого золота с бриллиантами, повторяющими форму знака бесконечности. Почему-то ранее Чанёль именно так понял метку: песочные часы и четыре точки, четыре времени: прошлое, настоящее, будущее и момент. Нужно поймать правильный момент, чтобы сделать свою жизнь лучше или хуже. От одного короткого момента может решиться исход всей жизни.  
  
Чанёль бросает очередной унылый взгляд на часы. Бэкхён опаздывает на час. Он вновь строчит ему смс. И, подперев рукой подбородок, бросает взволнованный взгляд на бушующую за пределами ресторана стихию. Может, Бён решил переждать где-то, пока ливень не утихнет. Пак подрывается на месте, когда слышит желанный сигнал мобильного о получении нового сообщения.  
  
„Я больше не желаю тебя видеть в своей жизни“. Чанёлю кажется, словно он проваливается во тьму, падает, старается схватиться за что-то, но все попытки тщетны. Он теряет зрение и слух. Сейчас всё размывается перед глазами. Буквы сливаются в одну серую массу. Как же так? Это, должно быть, шутка. Бэкхён ошибся номером. Смс предназначена не ему, ведь так?  
  
Пальцы не слушаются, дрожат, пока Чанёль набирает ответное сообщение, но на него не приходит ответа, ни через час, ни через два. Пак извиняется перед официантом, подходящем в который раз и спрашивающем о заказе, снимает с крючка куртку и уходит, позабыв свой висящий на стуле зонтик. Он не спеша бредёт под холодным дождём, не заботясь о том, что может слечь с простудой. Всё это не важно. Он потерял смысл своей жизни. Лишился любимого человека. Чанёль ничего не понимает. Ему хочется курить. Он бросил в средней школе, но сейчас желание забить себе легкие крепким дымом табака становится жизненно необходимым.  
  
Сквозь мокрые от хлесткого дождя ресницы он замечает супермаркет, в который поспешно, шлёпая по лужам, направляется. Кассир и пара покупателей косятся на до нитки промокшего парня. Чанёль здоровается и проходит внутрь, к стеллажам с выпивкой. Сегодня ему нужно промочить горло чем-то покрепче привычного пива или вина. На чём же ему остановить свой выбор?  
  
— Бери итальянскую граппу. Она сразу даёт в голову. Я потом пару дней не мог восстановится. Крепкая вещь.  
  
Чанёль замечает стоящего рядом и тычущего в заветную бутылку Сехуна. Они никогда раньше лично не виделись, но на фотографиях с мобильного телефона Бэкхёна Пак видел пару снимков работающего вместе с его Соулмейтом в одной клинике практиканта.  
  
Сехун без слов понимает, что же приключилось с Чанёлем, протягивая ему бутылку граппы. Недавно он сам так же напивался от горя. Быть безответно влюбленным и в добавок остаться с разбитым сердцем в третий раз — и злейшему врагу не пожелаешь. Настоящее испытание для силы воли.  
  
— Я бы и от компании не отказался, — шмыгает носом Пак.  
  
О лишь кивает и они вместе направляются к кассе, где Чанёль выбивает себе сигареты. Когда он достает портмоне, чтобы расплатиться, то слышится глухое падение и чье-то ропотание. Парни оглядываются и замечают молодого человека, собирающего с пола рассыпавшийся из упаковки собачий корм. Сехун садится на корточки и помогает юноше, окидывая того заинтересованным взглядом. Да, он миловидный, с тёмно-шоколадными, слегка вьющимися волосами, но не во вкусе Пака. Его Соулмейт — предел совершенства.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбается незнакомый парень. — Я ужасно спешу. Оставил Сяопио в клинике. Такой ливень.  
  
— Сяопио? — О не понимает, о ком речь. Неужели сын?  
  
— Я ветеринар, — поясняет молодой человек. — Сяопио — мой пациент, йоркширский терьер, ещё совсем щенок. Его хозяйка сейчас в Англии по учёбе, а мне её соседка принесла Сяопио. Пришлось самому заботиться.  
  
Что-то происходит между этими двумя, когда Сехун нечаянно дотрагивается пальцами до ладони ветеринара. Юноша удивленно распахивает свои глаза и раскрывает рот, тихо охая. Врач же забывает про рассыпанный корм и по слогам произносит:  
  
— Лу Хань.  
  
С полминуты Сехун смотрит на симпатичного ветеринара и тут же ответно представляется ему.  
  
— О Сехун.  
  
Чанёль иронично хмыкает и, заплатив за сигареты и бутылку алкоголя, покидает супермаркет. От кого-то счастье ушло, а кому-то привалило в виде Соулмейта. Ещё одна причина выпить сегодня вечером.  
  
Наблюдающий за своей молодой копией Пак из настоящего выходит из-под козырька над входом в аптеку и спешит навстречу двадцатитрехлетнему Чанёлю. Он хочет его окликнуть, но ему резко становится плохо, отчего парень оседает на мокрый асфальт. Его кожа вновь покрывается морщинами, тёмными пигментными пятнами, волосы стремительно покрываются серебристой сединой. Трудно и больно дышать. Каждый вздох отдаётся хриплым стоном. Он понимает, что энергия, удерживающая его в прошлом, почти иссякла. Второго скачка он уже не сможет сделать — этот и так был последним, на грани смерти. Чанёль принимает свою судьбу. Его веки наливаются тяжестью, и мужчина ныряет назад в настоящее. Яркая вспышка и легкая тошнота. Теперь уже у него нет шансов. Он потерял свою возможность. Не всегда возможно предотвратить неминуемое. Есть в судьбах людей моменты, которые становятся основными, столпами необратимого, на них нанизываются все остальные, последующие. Их уже не поменять, сколько бы раз человек не возвращался в прошлое. Трудно вовсе не смириться с потерей человека, а с потерей подарившей им мечты. Но для Чанёля Бэкхён — не просто человек, он и есть его мечта, которой он лишился. А человек без мечты уже не имеет смысла в жизни. Пак надеется, что в настоящем сможет вновь встретить Бэкхёна. Увидеть хотя бы на мгновение любимого человека, чтобы пронести его образ сквозь миры и пространства. Тело человека — всего лишь смертная оболочка, когда душа — бессмертна. Чанёль знает, что никогда не забудет своего Соулмейта.


	4. Часть 4

**Ты только мой,  
Мой путь в будущее № 1.  
Ты только мой,  
Сюжет моего романа.  
Я клянусь любить тебя,  
Я буду сражаться за нас, как орёл,  
Несмотря на все невзгоды  
Ради нашего будущего.  
  
(Jannika B — Šiva) **

  
  
_**Настоящее время, Сеул**_  
  
Пак мычит от того, что что-то тяжёлое давит на грудь и бёдра. От страха неизвестности настоящего Чанёлю тревожно разомкнуть веки, но от знакомого голоса он тут же, удивлённо моргая, распахивает глаза:  
  
— Ну и сколько ты ещё будешь дрыхнуть, а?  
  
На нём сидит Бэкхён и легонько постукивает кулаками по груди, призывая прогнать дрёму.  
  
— Давай же, Гигант, будильник давно прозвенел. Опоздаешь!  
  
— Бэкхён! — сидящий верхом на Чанёле парень взвизгивает, когда Пак хватает его за пояс и подминает под себя.  
  
— С ума сошёл? Чанёль! Убери свою тяжелую тушку с меня, сейчас же! — негодует Бэкхён, но при этом не оказывает никакого сопротивления, только хихикает в ухо Соулмейта.  
  
— Ты со мной, рядом! — Пак пускает скупую мужскую слезу, сгребая сильнее в своих могучих руках немного набравшего вес возлюбленного. Он не может поверить в столь крупное везение. Как же так получилось? Ведь Бэкхён порвал с ним?!  
  
— Конечно! Куда я по-твоему должен был деться? Или есть повод уйти? Ты там в офисе мне, случаем, не изменяешь с той секретаршей, муженёк? — кусает за подбородок парня Бэкхён.  
  
Только сейчас Пак обращает внимание на то, что на безымянных пальцах рук Бэка и своей блестят два обручальных кольца. Господи, они замужняя пара! Он замечает, что Соулмейт всё ещё ждет ответа на вопрос и поспешно мотает головой:  
  
— Нет… Ты же не пришёл на свидание тогда в «Магнолии» восемь лет назад, а сейчас мой муж…  
  
— О боже, ты теперь будешь постоянно вспоминать этот случай? Да, я сглупил, прости. Хочешь вновь моё горячее извинение? — ладонь Бэкхёна сминает сквозь пижамные штаны уже заметную выпуклость.  
  
— Ох, нет, — протестующе Чанёль убирает руку со своего паха. — Лучше расскажи мне ещё раз, как мы помирились.  
  
— Ты странный сегодня. Хотя, ты всегда странный. Странный Чан, — Пак вздрагивает, вспоминая, что его называли именно так в «Пустоши».  
  
— Так как мы помирились?  
  
— Тогда, после «Магнолии» я сам пришёл к тебе, хотел закатить скандал, раз тебе я, как Соулмейт, не угодил. А нашёл нажравшегося до забалансового состояния. Ты тогда так мило бормотал, валяясь в моих ножках, и просил, чтобы я вернулся к тебе, постоянно повторял, что любишь меня. И в душе, пока я мыл твою наглую зажравшуюся морду, просил у меня прощения за то, что оказался недостойным любви такого Соулмейта, как Пак Б-… то есть тогда ещё Бён Бэкхён, раз я не пришёл в ресторан и не захотел принять твоего предложения выйти замуж. После этих слов я осознал, что не так понял ту ситуацию с поцелуем Дары. Я так гордился тобой, узнав, как ты послал чертовку на хрен с её «прошу, выручи меня». Да, я тогда сглупил, когда не разобрался с ситуацией сразу, усомнился в тебе после той ночи и всех ухаживаний. Прости… Эх, если бы ты не опаздывал на работу, — огорчённо вздыхает Бэкхён, потираясь о живот Чанёля и давая понять, что возбуждён. — Почему ты дрыхнешь всегда так долго? Ладно, придёшь — наверстаем упущенное. Пойду посмотрю, как там Юна.  
  
Парень шлепает по заднице Пака и подгоняет на работу. Тот хмурится и не понимает, о ком идёт речь. Уже собравшись на работу, Чанёль заглядывает в комнату, где пропадал всё время, пока он принимал душ и завтракал, Бэкхён, после чего ошарашено замирает на месте, глядя на то, как его Соулмейт качает в кроватке ребёнка и окидывает малышку заботливым родительским взглядом. В этот момент Пак вновь осознаёт, что нет никого прекраснее его Соулмейта. Он оказался везучим засранцем!  
  
Сюрпризы в новом настоящем Чанёля не заканчиваются: Пак узнаёт, что у них с Бэкхёном трое прекрасных детей, которым шесть, четыре и годик. Два мальчика, старший Джун и младший Рен, и малютка-девочка, Юна. Их фото парень видит висящим в рамке на стене в коридоре. Судя по фотографии, их дети пошли красотой в обоих родителей. Джун уже высокий. Наверное, позже ничем не уступит в росте старшему папе. У Рена более тонкие черты лица, как и у Бэкхёна, а Юна немного лопоухая малышка с огромными глазищами и темными, вьющимися волосами. Как жаль, что Чанёль не помнит то, как росли его малыши!  
  
— Не забудь заскочить за Реном с Джуном на обратном пути, — Бэкхён чмокает мужа на прощание, кладёт в ладонь ключи от машины и желает удачи на работе.  
  
Сидя в машине на парковке возле офисного здания, Пак закрывает глаза и не может поверить, что всё происходящее с ним сейчас — правда. Он счастлив семь лет в браке. У него трое замечательных детей и престижная работа. А ещё они дружат семьями с тем самым Сехуном, который теперь уже не смотрит ни на кого другого, только на своего красавчика-мужа. Он с Лу Ханем растит гиперактивную девочку. В этом году она идёт в первый класс, как и Пак Джун.  


⌚⌚⌚

  
  
Чанёль благодарит всех известных ему богов, что те привели его тогда, переполненного отчаянием и безысходностью к «Пустоши». Сейчас он смеётся над иронией судьбы. «Пустошь» — подходящее место, чтобы стереть несчастливое настоящее и начать всё с самого начала. В настоящем есть он, Бэкхён и его три маленьких чертёнка. Чтобы помнить, какого быть отцом и видеть, как протекает беременность его Соулмейта, Чанёль готов стать папой в четвёртый раз. Он только надеется, что и Бэкхён поддержит его желание.  
  
После рабочего дня Пак заворачивает в сторону детского сада, чтобы забрать своих сыновей.  
  
Подъезжая, он видит, как одна из воспитательниц помогает его младшему сыну застегнуть рюкзак, когда тот почему-то взволнованно крутит головой.  
  
Чанёль, припарковав машину, подходит к воспитателям на крыльце и спрашивает о поведении своих детей. Его хватает за рукав Рен и строит расстроенную мордашку.  
  
— Папа, Джун заблал мою кошечку! — жалуется на брата мальчик.  
  
— Ябеда! — старший сын Пака озлобленно швыряет игрушку за бордюр, и та падает на асфальт улицы.  
  
— Китти! — на глазах Рена выступают крупные горошины слёз.  
  
— Джун, перестань задирать брата!  
  
Пак отчитывает старшего сына за несносное поведение, когда маленький Рен выбегает на дорогу, чтобы забрать любимую плюшевую игрушку. Он поднимает её с асфальта и отряхивает запачканный белый мех.  
  
Чанёль замечает своего ребенка на дороге и тут же несётся к нему: небольшая тёмно-синяя фура выруливает из-за поворота. Спешащий доставить груз на нужный адрес водитель выплевывает бранные слова в трубку мобильного, что неожиданно выскальзывает из вспотевшей ладони и падает на коврик под ногами. Мужина чертыхается и нагибается за гаджетом, продолжая держать руку на педали газа и ехать по дороге.  
  
В этот момент встревоженный Пак кричит Рену и просит сейчас же уйти с дороги, но мальчик только прижимает к груди плюшевую кошку и, моргая распахнутыми от страха глазами, смотрит на приближающуюся машину. Чанёль продолжает звать сына и вытягивает вперёд руку, пытаясь, как Мистер Фантастик, дотянуться до стоящего в пяти метрах от него мальчика. Он не успеет. Невозможно успеть. Сердце уходит в пятки от мучительно страха за своего ребёнка.  
  
Громкий крик. И разом всё замолкает. Пак думает, что оглох от переполняющего его ужаса, и слышит только то, как гулко бьётся его сердце. В ушах звенит от внезапной тишины. Он оглядывается по сторонам и понимает, что жизнь вокруг него застыла на мгновение, словно кто-то нажал на паузу. В воздухе замерла парящая в хмуром сером небе ласточка над черепицами крыши детского садика. На его крыльце неподвижно стоят две воспитательницы, прикрыв глаза и спрятав лицо в ладонях, чтобы не смотреть на то, как машина настигнет стоящего в двух метрах от бампера фуры мальчика и отбросит его бедное тельце вверх по улице. Одна нога Джуна зависла над землей, он хочет сделать шаг в сторону Рена и не может сдержать слёз, глядя на то, чем обернулся его глупый поступок.  
  
Чанёль не особо задумывается над тем, какое чудо произошло, пользуется моментом, хватает за пояс своего сына и оттаскивает в сторону, подальше от дороги. Они с ребёнком тут же падают на траву. Рен выкрикивает: «Папочка!» и зарывается лицом в грудь Чанёлю.  
  
Фура продолжает нестись вдоль улицы, проезжая мимо с оглушительным рёвом мотора. Плачущий навзрыд Джун подбегает и обнимает сидящих на газоне отца с младшим братиком, прося прощения.  
  
Пак гладит по голове своих детей и обещает, что всё будет хорошо. Катастрофа миновала их семью. Он даже боится подумать, что было бы, не пробудись его способность. Похоже, что его дар — вовсе не случайное стечение обстоятельств, а подарок кого-то свыше, кто хотел подарить Чанёлю право выбора. И Пак, уверен, сделал правильный.  
  
Дома их встречает заплаканный Бэкхён с малышкой на руках. Похоже, он уже в курсе случившегося. Бён бросается навстречу разувающегося в прихожей мужа и обнимает одной рукой за шею.  
  
— Чанёль, спасибо всевышнему, что с вами всё в порядке.  
  
— Не плачь, дорогой мой, всё хорошо, — целует в лоб своего Соулмейта Чанёль и перекладывает к себе на руки Юну, направляясь в спальню их годовалой дочери.  
  
По традиции, которую Пак только узнал, он с мужем поёт колыбельную, а Джун и Рен поочередно дёргают за кольцо музыкальной игрушки.  
  
Приглушенный свет ночника бросает на стену с разноцветными отпечатками ладошек детей Соулмейтов тень прижимающейся друг к другу семейной пары. Эта близость успокаивает и внушает уверенность.  
  
Когда Юна засыпает и причмокивает во сне, выплевывая соску, Бэкхён ерошит волосы супруга и шепчет детям идти на кухню ужинать. Когда Джун уводит из комнаты младшего братишку, Бэкхён укладывает на плечо Чанёлю голову и тихо выдыхает:  
  
— Я так люблю тебя. Не знаю, как бы я жил без тебя…  
  
Молодой человек знает, какова жизнь, проведенная без Бэкхёна, но не рассказывает о своей небольшой тайне. Он лишь тихо выдыхает ответное признание и целует в русую макушку. Как же ему повезло — быть счастливым в браке с этим чудом. Парень держит мечту в своих руках. Люди перестают мечтать о далеком и несбыточном и бросать взгляд вдаль, когда их желания и даже большее сбываются, стоит только оглянуться по сторонам. Мечты способны становится явью, если человек не сдаётся, действует и рискует, не сетуя на весь белый свет, который мешает ему, совершая ход вокруг солнца.  
  
Пак Чанёль приложит все усилия, чтобы стать героем для своей семьи. Он постарается не использовать свой дар для этого, только в самых крайних случаях, когда его любимым и родным будет угрожать опасность. А так он заслужит самостоятельно, без всяких сверхспособностей, уважение и любовь своей семьи. Кто сказал, что обычные люди не могут быть примерами для подражания? Чанёль хочет быть героем своего времени, ни прошлого, ни будущего. Будущее за его детьми, новым поколением, которое будет учиться на ошибках прошлого и жить в своём настоящем.


End file.
